Wounds of Time
by Kowpoke0525
Summary: Kagome secretly hides Inuyasha's twin children from him. Meanwhile an unexpected enemy is reborn. PLEASE REVIEW! Ideas are welcomed :
1. The Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it, no copyright infringement intended :)**

Eight years ago Inuyasha fullfilled his disire to become a full fledged demon. With this his lust for Kagome took over and he made love to her. Shortly after another demon turn him back into a half demon. He was so full of rage that he went on a rampage. This frieghtened Kagome so she ran and hide herself under a barrier. There she created a peaceful village from the ruins of one that had been destroyed. It was located in the bass of a mountain. The village grew and Kagome became the Lady of the Village. She married Akitaki Hojo. He helped to raise her twin half demon children.

It's been 8 years since Kagome hid herself from the man she so wanted to be with. She had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy who looked exactly like his half demon father was very kind but michievious. His name was Dieon, and he was the older of the two twins. His sister Amaya, looked like her mother with ivory like skin. She was kind and always tattled when Dieon did something out of the ordinary. She was as stubborn as Kagome, fierce as Kikyo, but as gentle as Iziyuo. Akitaki had left the village to get some items from a neighboring village. He took two guards with him because some bandits had been spotted nearby.

"Dieon! You and your sister need to get down here for breakfast." Kagome finished cooking some eggs for her children and called on one of the village maids to finish preparing while she went to grab her two children.

"I'm going to tell mommy Dieon."

"Go ahead she's never punished me before why should she start now?" Dieon continued to climb the tree that was located in the middle of the courtyard. You see the villagers were so pleased with Kagome for protecting and creating the village that they made her a palace and named her the lady of the village. The palace had a main building and walls that circled the entire village. That way if ever a demon broke through the barrier the village would still in an area where Kagome could easily place another barrier.

"Dieon what do you think your doing way up there?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, sight seeing. I'm going to blow this dump. I'm tired of living in this hell hole of a village."

"Dioen watch your mouth young man. Now get down her or your breakfast will get cold."

"Make me."With this Kagome grabbed an arrow and shot it just right to where the branch snapped. Dieon came tumbling down and Kagome shot one final arrow to pin Dieons trousers to the tree just feet from the ground.

"What was that make me was it?" Amaya laughed at the sight of her twin hanging upside down by his pants. Kagome gently took him down and they all walked to find a warm meal on the table. Kagome finished her food quickly and got up from the table.

"Stay inside." Kagome said firmly.

"What's wrong mother?" asked Dieon with a mouth full of food.

"Just stay put." Kagome sensed an evil aura and it was very familair. Dieon and Amaya knew not to question their mother when she told them to stay put. Kagome looked up into the sky where she saw something she thought had disappeared forever. A symbol of a spider. Kagome gasped and callapsed on the palace pourch.

"Na-Naraku has...returned? How? Who would unleash that monster into the world again?" Kagome sat in silence and thought to herself. If Naraku truly had returned her children were in danger and she needed to protect them. Kagome had to return to the Forest of Inuyasha. She needed Inuyasha and everyones help.

"But...how would Inuyasha react to the fact that I have been hiding his children from him?" Kagome held herself tightly. She knew Inuyasha would never forgive ger for this. But she knew in order to protect her children she needed to do something she would probably regret. Seek the help of Inuyasha, her childrens half demon father.

"It's settled. I leave for the forest of Inuyasha tonight." With this her got up and headed down to the headmans house and told him her plan. He gave her a horse and two guards to protect her. With this she said goodbye to her children and rode of into the darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Reunion of the Unrequited Lovers

-1Kagome rode throughout the night only stopping when it was absolutely necessary to. She wanted to get the hardest part of this ordeal over. Meeting Inuyasha and telling why she had been gone so long. She was still unsure if whether or not she would tell him of his two children who were waiting impatiently at home inside the safe barrier that protected the village. As Kagome rode she had flashbacks of when Inuyasha and her would ride together and he wouldn't let a single thing harm her. She thought so much of it she didn't notice that they were coming upon the village where her husband Hojo was suppose to be gathering goods for the village. She decided it would be best if she stopped and talked to Hojo before she went off after her ex-lover. She gently dismounted her white horse and walked to the Headman's house. He was working in the fields and when he saw her he couldn't believe his eyes that a fair beauty such as herself would be wandering around in the dirt. She was wearing a very tight red and white outfit that looked similar to that of a Demon Slayers mixed with a Priestess'.

"My-My lady. What brings you to this humble village?" The man bent down to pay his respects.

"I am searching for my husband Akitaki Hojo. Is he here may I speak with him?" Kagome began to look around expecting to see Hojo running up to give her a kiss. But he was no where to be found.

"I am terribly sorry my lady but your husband came here looking for goods we didn't have. He left with his two soldiers to another village about 5 miles from here. That was two days ago, he should have been back by now. Unless he ran into bandits, I have heard there was some running about making a mockery. Forgive me for not knowing of his whereabouts." The man turned and entered a house. Kagome stood not knowing if she had heard correctly. Hojo had left the safety of the surrounding area while bandits were near.

"We will head to this village. It's on our way to the Forest of Inuyasha so it won't hurt to stop by and check on Hojo." Kagome mounted her horse and rode of to the forest. They rode for about and hour when the horses became restless. The wind began to blow. Kagome looked to see a stream of blood. It wasn't fresh, whatever had been killed it had been dead for days. With that it struck her. Hojo had been missing for days. She leapt from her horse and ran through the underbrush when she came to the opening, the sight of blood and bodies came to her. Hojo and to two guards assigned to him were dead. The bandits wanted their horses and they got it. Kagome clasped her hands over her face and sobbed softly. She thought if only she would have told him that he should go out after the bandits had left.

"My lady it is not safe here, we must make haste and continue on before the bandits return."

"We will bury them first. Then we shall leave." With that Kagome began digging. It took about 45 minutes since they were digging by hand. But once they were complete Kagome felt much better that she did not abandoned Hojo. She climbed up onto her horse and rode on to Inuyasha's Forest.

On the other side of the forest Inuyasha and Sango practiced their fighting skills together.

"Hiraikotsu!!!" Sango whipped her boomerang around like a spinning top. Inuyasha, of course, dodged and countered the attack, insuring that he only made his point but didn't harm Sango and Kirara.

"Wind Scar!!!" With that Sango was sent flying through the air Inuyasha hadn't realized he had put so much power into it. He leapt and caught Sango before she was badly injured.

"Oops...sorry. Don't know my own strength." He set her down just as he caught a scent he thought he would never smell again.

"Ka-Kagome?" He then leapt with such an extreme speed that he left a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Um... Kirara? Did he just say Kagome?" Sango and Kirara stood dumbfounded.

Inuyasha stopped as soon as he reached the waterfall. There beneath it stood Kagome giving her horse the water it so greatly deserved. Inuyasha, so entranced, didn't realize he was walking forward. He continued until he stepped on a twig and the soldiers turned with their swords drawn.

"Who goes there? show yourself at once." The soldiers stood very close to Kagome. Kagome didn't look worried at all. She knew it was him. She was not afraid.

"If I were you I would put your swords down before I come out and rip you entire arm off." The soldiers were stunned yet they stood their ground.

"Discard you weapons." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"But my-my lady."

"Do as you are told. You wouldn't want to trifle with an angry demon would you?" Kagome nodded to them and assured them they would be safe. Inuyasha leapt from the trees and landed in front of Kagome and the soldiers. The soldiers gasped at the sight of a man who had an exact resemblance to Kagome's son.

"Leave us. Do not question me. Go on to the village now." Kagome signaled them to leave. The soldiers knew that she could handle whatever he had in store. They mounted their horses and made their way to the village where Kaede lived. Kagome watched as they left, her back to Inuyasha. When she turned around she was met with arms around her waist. Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground sobbing. She placed her hands around his head.

"I...I thought you were dead. I looked everywhere for you. Your mother said you hadn't returned and I couldn't find your scent anywhere. I went back to your world everyday to see if you had returned. But after a couple years I gave up hope. I am so sorry for pushing you away Kagome. Please forgive me." Inuyasha was so upset he could barely speak. Kagome now was so upset at what pain she had caused him that she knew she would have to tell Inuyasha about his children.

"Inu...yasha." Kagome tried to ease the words out.

"I need to tell you something. I believe you will hate me afterwards."

"I could never hate you Kagome, my life isn't worth living if your not there to share it with." He hugged her even tighter around her waist. Kagome pushed him away. Inuyasha looked as if he didn't understand. Kagome began to cry.

"I need to tell you something. And I KNOW you will hate me."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Forgiveness

-1Inuyasha stood not sure as if he had heard Kagome's story correctly. He looked almost completely dumbfounded by what just occurred. Inuyasha turned to face away from Kagome. He was so angry, but he was also heartbroken. Kagome ran away from him because she was afraid of him. In fact she was so scared that she hid her pregnancy and the birth from him. Inuyasha turn to faced her, his tears dry he approached her.

"Kagome, for what you did I'm not sure I could forgive you. My children have grown up with humans believing that their father wouldn't want them."

"No... I told them that their father was a kind, powerful, and loving demon who would never harm me or them. Everyday I wondered if I did the right thing by hiding them from you. I was also afraid that if any of our enemies were to discover their identity then they could threaten our children's lives to get to you. Our children would have been our weakness, just as I was once yours. Please Inuyasha, I did it in the best interest of all of us."

"Best Interest! You call me believing that you were dead, best interest? I went through hell to find you. I'm sorry Kagome, but for what you have done, I'm not sure if I can offer my forgiveness. I don't know if or when I will offer it." With that Inuyasha leapt into the trees leaving a weeping Kagome. Kagome collapsed on the ground in utter distress. Her two guards came and kneeled by her side.

"My lady, are you alright?" The solider placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Did that half demon harm you in anyway?"

"No... I am the one who has hurt him." She stood slowly and thought to herself. 'Inuyasha searched for me, and I did nothing but hide. I took everything away from him, just like Naraku had taken Kikyo away. I took myself and our children, how could I do that to him?' Kagome approached her horse and mounted it. She slowly turned to head back to the village they had come from, but she stopped. 'I have come all this way, I'm not going back to tell my children they were not safe.' She quickly turned her horse and began quickening her speed. She emerged from the forest within a matter of seconds. Kaede's village hadn't changed one bit. She continued down the hill, slowly reducing her pace. Then she noticed a familiar face that made her feel welcome and at home again. It was Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango ran and jumped into Kagome's arms. She hugged her so tightly that Kagome could barely breath. Sango let go ever so slightly so Kagome could breath. Miroku approached and swallowed Kagome into a huge hug. Kagome was so happy that she forgot to be careful with Miroku and ended getting her bottom rub by the Lecherous Monk. With a swift slap Miroku retreated to a log.

"It is so wonderful to see you again Lady Kagome. Tell us, where have you been the past 8 years? We were certain that you were dead, seeing how Inuyasha couldn't locate you anywhere."

"We were worried Kagome. We thought the worst. Please, ease our minds, where have you been?

"Well remember when Inuyasha became a full-fledged demon? Well, he made love to me right before he returned to being a half demon. I ran away because I was afraid of his temper, and I was also carrying his children. I was afraid someone might try to use them against Inuyasha. I had twins, a boy and a girl." Kagome stood silent not knowing how everyone would react. Everyone stood up and hugged Kagome all at once. Kagome, at first, was unsure, but gave in quickly to her friends generous offer of love.

"We are so happy for you Kagome. Have you told Inuyasha the news?" Miroku asked without thinking.

"Yes... He wasn't happy. He is mad because I hid them away from him, and never told him of their birth. I blame myself everyday that my children do not have a father in their life. I was married, but a human father wasn't enough to ease their hearts, and to answer their question about why they were different from the other children." With that Kagome burst into tears. Everyone crowded around her but a single hand pushed them aside. Inuyasha stepped forward. He kneeled down next to her and took her hand, which was trembling. He gently lifted her face to look directly into his. He wiped away her tears, and held on to both of her hands firmly.

"Your really suffering with this, aren't you? You blame yourself for every mistake. But I was the one who pushed you away. For that I am sorry. But why did you want to suffer alone?"

"It was my burden to bare." Inuyasha wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"I offer you my forgiveness." He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. Everyone began to walk away. They wanted them to be alone. Inuyasha held her for what seemed like hours. He then pulled her in for a kiss. Kagome was shocked but overjoyed. He held her in that kiss until neither of them could breath. The kiss had renewed the passion they once had. Kagome had almost forgotten how Inuyasha tasted. All she could think about in that very moment was him. She wanted him, wanted him to love her like he did before.

"Inuyasha, lets go somewhere private." Inuyasha nodded and they walked to the hut outside of town. As soon as they entered the hut, Inuyasha began to passionately kiss Kagome removing her clothing as they went. Kagome was removing Inuyasha's clothing as well. It had been so long since she made love to him. Inuyasha gently kiss her up and down her silk-like body. He laid her on the floor a positioned himself to enter her. He kissed her stomach and caressed her body. Teasing her as he went, he made his way down. There he blew, making her screech from pleasure. She was panting waiting for him. Inuyasha kissed her from her inner being up to her neck. He kissed her hard and playful. He looked at Kagome's beautiful body lying underneath his. She hadn't changed one bit. He wrapped Kagome's arms around his neck.

"Kagome do you truly love me?" Kagome moaned at his touch.

"Inuyasha, all I've ever wanted was you." With that Inuyasha entered her. As he did Kagome let out a loud moan of pleasure. She had forgotten how Inuyasha felt inside of her. Inuyasha was the god of intimacy. He had remembered every single place where she loved to be touched. And Kagome remembered his.

To Be Continued...

Please Review


	4. Vision

**Kagome let Inuyasha do whatever he pleased. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her in anyway. Kagome had already reached her climax more than once. Inuyasha was the kind of guy to get somewhere fast, but not be finished. He would continue pushing himself within her. Before each of her climaxes, Inuyasha would quicken his pace and he push harder. Kagome was pleased but she decided she wanted to be in charge for a while. They rolled over and Kagome positioned herself on him. Kagome was wanting to give Inuyasha something he would never forget. She quickened her pace and Inuyasha had to hold on to her waist to keep up. He reached his climax way before Kagome had hoped. Inuyasha fell limp beneath her but Kagome continued with her movements. By now they were both drenched with sweat. Kagome's body started to convulse, Inuyasha sensed this and quickly flipped her over. They just laid there with him still within her inner being. He laid on top of her starring into her eyes.**

**"Kagome...Never have I had such wonderful-" He was silenced by a kiss to the lips. Kagome didn't want to hear him compliment her. She knew what she delivered was amazing. Inuyasha still remained within her while her kiss her lips. He slowly moved his self from within her and laid beside her on the soft bed. **

**"Inuyasha...I really hope you can truly forgive me. I want you to be apart of our children's life's, but we need to work together to defeat Naraku in order to protect them."**

**"Kagome, you call me making love to you not a sign of forgiveness?"**

**"I just wanted to hear it from your lips." Inuyasha leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. She was so happy that not only did she get Inuyasha back, but her children would also have a father in their lives. Inuyasha noticed that it was starting to get light out and everyone was probably wondering where they were. Inuyasha stood up and put on the bottoms of his Fire Rat Kimono.**

**"Umm Kagome... Where is the rest of my Kimono?" He looked over to see that Kagome had wrapped it around her pale body. He approached her and kissed her.**

**"Your as beautiful as the day I met you."**

**"Just remember, when we met you hated me. You thought that I was that god awful Kikyo. I mean honestly, she is so pale and mean, and I'm tan and kind. How could you get us mixed up?"**

**Kagome handed Inuyasha his Kimono. She quickly got dressed and they headed out towards the village. They walked quietly and as they were walking they slowly grabbed each others hands. They had practically fallen in love all over again. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand tightly. As they approached the village Kaede walked from within her hut. **

**"I hope ye two have reconciled ye's differences."**

**"Yes, we have. We shall leave for the village in the mountain base tonight. If we leave then it will be much easier to reach to village with little disturbances." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Kagome soldiers knelt before Kagome.**

**"My Lady Priestess, would you like us to gather food and supplies for our journey home to the village?" Kagome nodded and sent the two men on their way to gather the items that would be essential to them on their journey and would solve great problems for the village. Kagome glanced a quick smile a Inuyasha and turned to face towards Kaede. When she faced towards her she noticed a tall young fox demon.**

**"Hello Kagome, long time no see." Kagome looked completely dumbfounded by who was talking to her.**

**"Sh-Shippo? Is that really you?"**

**"I knew you wouldn't forget about me." Shippo picked Kagome up into a huge hug and spun her around. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes that Shippo had grown to be just as tall as Inuyasha, maybe even taller.**

**"Well I guess I can't call you a little guy anymore Shippo." She had a small smile on her face. Inuyasha could tell that something was bothering her. He pulled her aside and brushed her hair from her eyes.**

**"Is something bothering you?"**

**"I was just thinking about what wonderful friends we have and how lucky I am to have them in my life. I just wished my children could have grown up with Shippo or the other Half demon children. That way they wouldn't of had to suffer through the first few years of their lives." A small tear streaked down Kagome's face and Inuyasha quickly wiped it away. He understood that she was still feeling guilty about the deed she had done.**

**"Kagome people make mistakes, that's the main part about being a human. It's one of the many things I treasure about being a half demon. I get to make mistakes and I get to experience love, compassion, and I even get to have a family. Something most demons don't get to have." He kissed her forehead and left her sitting on a stone in the middle of the garden. He had made her feel better about herself. Kagome smiled and thought about how lucky she was to have Inuyasha in her life. To have a man who adored her and would always be there for her. Kagome stood to rejoin the others in packing for the journey home. As soon as Kagome reached her full standing height, Kagome was swept into a vision. **

**She was standing in the middle of the village, and it was nothing but complete chaos. Kagome looked to find the building burning, demon eating the flesh off the people who couldn't escape. She mind was filled with screams and cries for help. She ran to the palace where they lived to find all the servants had been slain. She ran to her bedroom to find Hojo.**

**"Ka...Go...Me..." Hojo fell to the ground covered in blood. Kagome had never seen such awful visions. She ran to her daughters room but she was not there. Kagome had completely forgotten that she was having a vision. She ran to her sons room but he wasn't there either. Kagome, who was now in a complete state of panic ran outside where she found her children standing above something. Kagome ran over to them to find that what they were looking at was her lying dead on the ground. Kagome looked to see that her children were covered in blood, her blood. Kagome closed her eyes and quickly opened them to find that she was now lying on the ground with her children looking at her. She tried her hardest to move but it seemed as if she was being held down. Kagome looked up into her children's eyes and behind them was the man. It was Naraku. Kagome screamed but no noise came out. Naraku placed one hand and each of the children's shoulders and looked at Kagome with no pity what-so-ever.**

**"Don't worry Kagome, your children are in great hands." **

**"Goodbye mommy..." Naraku turned and guided the children away from Kagome. Kagome screamed but this time noise came out that was unbearable to hear.**

**Kagome awoke to Sango and Shippo standing over her. She sat up and quickly jumped to her feet. Kagome had remember that before she found out she was pregnant that she had a vision of two babies playing together. There was no way she was going to let this vision come true. She ran past Inuyasha before he could say a word.**

**"Kagome, what's wrong?"**

**"The village is in danger, we need to get moving to the village now."**

**"Kagome, how do you know the village is in danger?" Inuyasha spun Kagome around to face him to be met with tears streaming down her face. She fell into his arms.**

**"I had a vision. Our children... Naraku... he means to take them. We must leave now." By now Kagome was hysterical. Inuyasha lifted her onto his back. **

**"Sango, Miroku, you better keep up with Kirara. Shippo your fast enough to run by yourself. Kagome you just need to point me in the direction of the village. We'll get there way before Naraku even decides he wants to go. Everyone let's go!" Inuyasha jumped up over the trees, while Kagome hung on tightly. Inuyasha was surprised that she would be afraid of riding with him. He understood though, she hadn't traveled like this in many years. Inuyasha started to think to himself. If they were going to protect the village then they were going to need some help.**

**"Kagome I'm going to give you to Sango to ride on Kirara. I have a couple of pit stops to make." Inuyasha dropped Kagome onto Kirara's back. Inuyasha ran quick, and thought to himself. 'I sure hope Koga and Sesshoumaru are feeling generous today.' **

TO BE CONTINUED...

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. The White Knight

-1**Inuyasha jumped through the trees. He ran until reached a gateway, that was guarded by wolf demons. Inuyasha was stopped by a group of the tribe members. They surrounded Inuyasha and pointed spears to his face. Inuyasha stood calmly and very respectfully. He didn't want them to get upset. Inuyasha bowed and stood before them.**

**"Where is your leader. I must speak with Koga of the Wolf Demon Clan." Inuyasha was waiting for the mangy wolf to appear and begin to fight and harass him, but Koga appeared and landed in front of Inuyasha.**

**"Ahh…Inuyasha. What may I ask brings you to my humble home?" Koga spoke to Inuyasha as if he were a gentlemen. Inuyasha, of course, was confused by this and he didn't want to say anything that would prevent Koga from aiding him in his quest.**

**"I seek your help. Naraku has been reborn and he means to kill us all."**

**"I can fight Naraku on my own. There is something more that troubles you. I can sense it."**

**"Yes, Naraku wants to attack a village, Kagome's village, he means to kill her and take our children." Koga stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought he might of made Koga furious that Kagome bore his children and not Koga's. Koga smiled and he motioned for his guards to appear.**

**"Tell my wife and children we are going off to war. Kagome is still technically my mate. And if she and her young children are in danger, then it is my duty to protect her. Tell me Inuyasha, how many children do you have?"**

**"Two, their twins, the boy's name is Dieon, and the girl's name is Amaya. There seven years old. I never met them. Kagome ran away because of me and now Naraku has come. I won't let him take my children away from me again." Koga nodded his head and began to gather men to begin their journey.**

**"Koga, I have one more stop to make. But I'll tell you where the village is. It's located in the base of the Northern mountain." Koga told Inuyasha farewell and took off into the sunset. Inuyasha jumped to the trees in the opposite direction. He ran through the swamp and leapt through the meadows. He continued on his journey until he reached a palace that was located in the middle of the lake. Inuyasha, at first, was reluctant to ask for his elder brother's assistant, but in order to insure his children's safety he need to bring together the most powerful demons in the land. Inuyasha jumped to the deck of the palace where he was met with a staff to the face. Inuyasha was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see a masked figure standing above him. It must have been one of Sesshoumaru's assassins. Inuyasha dodged every blow he could but this person was pretty good. Inuyasha leapt and grabbed the masked figure and ripped off their mask. **

**"Huh? Rin? What the hell?" Inuyasha placed the girl down onto the deck. Rin was now 15 years old and she had grown into a fair beauty.**

**"Master Inuyasha, what brings you to Master Sesshoumaru palace?" The girl placed her weapons on the ground and began her movement towards the main hall.**

**"I seek his help in a fight against Naraku." With those words Rin froze in her place. Because of Naraku, Rin had suffered great pain, and lost many of her friends. She hated Naraku.**

**"Master Inuyasha, I want to join your fight." Inuyasha stared at the girl is disbelief. She was so young and yet she was so willing to give up her life.**

**"Mainly we most defeat him because he wishes to kill Kagome and our children."**

**"You and Kagome have children. Wow! I knew you two were in love." Rin opened the main door to the hall. And at the end of the hall sat Sesshoumaru who was meditating. Inuyasha approached him and he stood before him with great confidence.**

**"Sesshoumaru…" As soon as Inuyasha spoke his name his eyes flew open and he stared at Inuyasha with great hate in his eyes.**

**"What brings a filthy half demon to my palace of solitude? Why do you torture me with your mere presence, and worse your existence in this world."**

**"I'll think about it and get back to you. Anyway I need your help. Kagome and my children are in danger and I need all the help I can get in order to make sure they will be safe. Please, I come to you now not as your enemy, but as your younger brother. Please help me."**

**"You think I would associate with your and your mixed children. Inuyasha you think to highly of me. You know I would never help you." Inuyasha stood totally shocked by what his brother had just said. Never had Inuyasha thought that Sesshoumaru would turn down his children, more or less Inuyasha his self. Inuyasha did not move from his spot. **

**"Lord Sesshoumaru, how can you be so cruel. Your little brother comes to you now seeking the aid of his elder brother. How can you sit there and deny him your support. He's your brother and he had to courage to come to you and ask you. But yet you turn him away. I'm starting to think your not the great Lord I thought you were."**

**"No Rin, Sesshoumaru is right, he is a powerful lord and he shouldn't be troubled with a half demons problems. Even if it meant the death of his Niece and Nephew. They who did absolutely nothing to deserve this pain and suffering. They have been teased and picked on their entire lives and your don't seem to care that they need their family to help them. They know that their father is nothing more than a half demon, but they also know that their uncle is a powerful demon lord. Think about that Sesshoumaru."**

**"Master Inuyasha I would be honored to fight for you, Kagome, and your children."**

**"Thank you Rin." Inuyasha turned to walk out the door, but before he exited, he glanced back at Sesshoumaru and gave him the look any hurt heart would give. Sesshoumaru was so stunned he had to turn his head away so he wouldn't have to look upon the face that would soon be filled with pain and suffering. Inuyasha stood outside and when he looked to his left, Rin had mounted Ah-Un and was ready to start off. Inuyasha jumped up and started running faster than he ever had. Ah-Un could barely keep up. **

**Kagome arrived at the village too late. The village was on fire and people were screaming. Just like in her vision she saw demon eating people and animals. Children were crying for their now dead parents. Kagome knew that her children were in danger. She left the side of Sango and Miroku. Kagome ran through the palace bypassing her children's rooms and headed straight to the courtyard. Kagome stopped and saw her children sitting in the tree, out of sight from any normal eye. Kagome ran to the tree and looked up.**

**"Amaya! Dieon! It's alright now. Come down, we have to get out of here." Kagome gently reached up and held onto her son. He was covered from head to toe in blood, as was her daughter, just like in her vision. But in her vision she had thought it was her blood. Kagome held their hands tightly and looked into their eyes. They were so scared that they were trembling. Kagome hugged them each very tightly as if the insure them that everything would be alright. Kagome was about to stand when she was met with a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She fell back down to the ground. She turned to see something she wish was never there. It was Naraku. He had a new body that was even uglier than before he was killed. Kagome pushed her children back away from her into the trunk of the tree. Naraku was there, in her house. He intended to kill her and take her children.**

"**It's been awhile, eh Kagome. I never thought you would be the one to settle down, especially with a pitiful and helpless half demon. Kagome, you should have known that I would return and I would take your life away. Not only are you Inuyasha weakness, but now he has two more." Naraku's hand turned into a sword and he ran towards Kagome. The sword went straight through Kagome and pinned her to the tree.**

**"Mommy!" Kagome could hear her children screaming as they were picked up by other demons. Naraku removed the sword and Kagome collapsed to the ground. She was lying in a pool of blood. She was looking up at Naraku, blood trickling from her mouth, and watched him lean down and he looked at her.**

**"Don't worry Kagome, your children will be safe with me. I'll teach them everything that demons should know how to do. Kill all humans and anyone who gets in our way." Naraku stood and grabbed the two now petrified children by the neck of their clothes. **

**"Mommy! Please don't let him take us. Mommy! Kagome laid there and suddenly everything went black. The last thing Kagome heard was the sound of children screams. Naraku walked through the village with the children in hand, when he was struck with an attack from above. He dropped the children and jumped back. Another strike knocked him back. A white figure appeared and picked the children up. The figure jumped back into the palace. The white figure approached Kagome's now limp body.**

**"Mommy." The children leapt from the figures arms and laid on their mother. The figure approached.**

**"Be calm. You mother shall not die." The figure drew a sword, and sliced something that the children could not see. The figure leaned down and lifted Kagome into his arm. Kagome opened her eyes ever so slowly.**

**"Your alright now Kagome. You and your children are safe." The figure laid her on the ground where she was met with the hugs and kisses of her children. Kagome who was still dazed and in pain, looked up at the figure.**

**"Huh… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, but before she could realize what was happening Naraku attacked them. Sesshoumaru used his two powerful swords to block the attack.**

**"Sesshoumaru, I'm shocked to see you here. Why would you want to help them? There humans."**

**"There not any ordinary humans. They are my younger brothers family, which makes them my family to. I'd rather die than let you take them away from my brother or me. " Sesshoumaru drew his sword and jumped into the air with extreme haste. Sesshoumaru was willing to die for them, and Kagome knew.**

**"If that's the way you want it so be it. This is your final battle Sesshoumaru." Naraku charged for Sesshoumaru and the battle had begun. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. New Body

-1Sesshoumaru crossed blades with Naraku. Something was wrong, Naraku was pushing him backwards. He had somehow grown a lot stronger than before. With one swipe he sent Sesshoumaru crashing to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?" Kagome moved towards him with great haste.

"Stay back. He is a lot stronger than before when we killed him. Just take the children and run. Inuyasha will be here soon. Stay out of the way, and don't try anything against Naraku." Sesshoumaru stood up quickly to dodge the assault Naraku had thrown at him. He just barely got out of the way in time. Either Naraku has gotten more powerful or Sesshoumaru was losing his touch.

"Mommy, I'm scared, can we leave?" Kagome looked down at her children who were covered in mud, blood, and were trembling uncontrollably.

"Alright we are going." I hope Sesshoumaru will be alright Kagome thought to herself as she lead her children through a maze of blood, and corpses. When she got to o edge of the village she found Kirara. She ran towards the feline and startled her. When Kirara noticed who it was she quickly calmed down and allowed Kagome to approach with her children. Dieon and Amaya were, at first, unsure of going near the demon. Never had they associated with demons.

"Kirara, these are my children. Amaya and Dieon. I need you to get them to safety. I don't care where but get them away from the battle. Something tells me that Naraku will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Kagome knelt down next to her children and kissed them both gently on the forehead. She had no idea if she would be coming back. Dieon hadn't said a word since he witnessed his mother being killed. He was obviously traumatized from the ordeal.

"Everything will be alright. I'll come for you when I am finished with this scum." Kagome kissed him and held him for what felt like hours. She unwillingly let go of him and placed both him and his sister on Kirara's back. Kagome turned away from her children. Before Kirara took off Kagome said something that caught her children's attention.

"I love you. Take care of your sister. Don't look back. Goodbye." Kagome slide down the hill to the battle. Dieon and Amaya sat silent. Amaya didn't quite understand why her mom was behaving so oddly. She had always lived in a world where there was no death or pain. Dieon on the other hand, understood completely. His eyes filled with tears and motioned for Kirara to take off. The feline leapt into the trees. Dieon kept his sister from looking back on the battlefield. He knew there was a chance he wouldn't see his mother again. His mission right now was to protect his sister.

"Kagome, did you find your children?" Sango asked as soon as she caught a glimpse of Kagome.

"Yes. I told Kirara to take them as far away as possible." Kagome, Miroku, and Sango fought off as many demon as they could. Kagome turned to face the forest. She sensed a strong presence that was watching her. She left the battlefield and ran into the underbrush of the forest. As soon as she came from with the forest into and open field she was met with an arrow. She looked up to find someone she had not seen in years.

"Kikyo?" Kikyo leapt down from her perch and landed feet from Kagome.

"Well, if it isn't the wannabe priestess. You have done things I could never hope of accomplishing. Including taming the wild heart of Inuyasha. You even gave birth to his children. You think that just because you happen to be alive, your better than me. For everything you took from me, I will take back. Including your life." Kagome stood unsure of what she was seeing. How was Kikyo alive? She had died months before Kagome became pregnant. All Kagome knew was that Kikyo intended on killing her. She didn't have time to waste. She needed to aid in killing Naraku.

"How have you returned?"

"I made a deal with Naraku."

"What!"

"Shocked. I made a deal. If he would bring me back to life and give me the power to kill you, I would aid him in find the Sacred Spirits."

"Sacred Spirits? What are those?"

"Spirits of ancient demons who had ultimate power. There are a total of four. North, South, East, and West. Each one with their own power. Menomaru of the East with the power of wind. Masaya of the North with the power of fire. Kumotsu of the South with the power of water. And finally Inutaisho of the West with the power of earth."

"Inutaisho?" His name is like Inuyasha's, could he be Inuyasha's father, The Great Dog Demon? Kagome was so distracted she didn't notice an arrow pierce here left arm. Kagome screamed in agonizing pace. Kagome pulled the arrow from her arm to be met with a blow from Kikyo's fist. She was knocked completely across the field. Kagome couldn't understand how powerful she had become.

"You made a deal with Naraku? So you sold yourself. That's not your original body you possessed is it?

"No. It's my new flesh. Naraku gave me demon powers."

"So I other words, you're a half demon. Naraku gave you apart of a demons heart didn't he? He told you that it wouldn't make you any different. Pathetic."

"How dare you! You stand before me with a useless arm and yet you still mock me. "I think you have been with Inuyasha to long. You think your invincible. Hah! Don't make me laugh. Your as pathetic as the day Inuyasha met you. Face it Inuyasha's heart belongs to me whether I'm dead or alive. He only made love to you because you were convenient." Kagome was shocked at what she just said. Kikyo's arm formed into a sword and she charged at Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and couldn't believe she was about to be killed again.

"DIE!!!" Kikyo forced the sword in front of her so it would hit it's target. Kagome's heart.

"INUYASHA BELONGS TO ME!" Kagome for the first time in her life couldn't fight back. 'Inuyasha' was her final thought.


	7. Past and Future

-1Blood splattered all over Kagome. Kagome looked up to see that Kikyo's arm had been cut clean off. Kagome, at first, was completely stunned. She was unaware of who attacked Kikyo. Kikyo, as well, was in utter disbelief. Kagome looked into the trees to see Inuyasha landing behind Kikyo.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome had lost a lot of blood from the wound in her arm. Kagome's vision began to blur and she was unsure of what Inuyasha would do to Kikyo. Would her kill her or would her let her go?

"K-Kikyo? What happen to you? Why are you attacking Kagome?"

"She was trying to steal you away from me. Inuyasha, I know this looks weird but I'm doing this for you. Those children she had is just a lie. If you look around then you see there's obviously no children. She lied to you. It's the only way she could win your heart. Please Inuyasha she's trying to tear us apart." Inuyasha was greatly confused. As much as Inuyasha wanted to believe Kagome, his heart had always belonged to Kikyo. Inuyasha stood looking at his past and possibly his future. He didn't know what to do. Kikyo was willing to become half demon to protect Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Is it true that you haven't given birth to my children?" Kagome, now on her knees, was shocked that Inuyasha would ask such a question.

"Figures…You always… believe Kikyo… over me… I don't care anymore…I thought you cared." Kagome collapsed with those final thoughts to Inuyasha. Kikyo approached Kagome's limp body.

"I will dispose of this wrench." Kikyo lifted her arm ready to attack. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing, Kikyo had always been so kind, and never hurt any innocent creature. This wasn't the Kikyo he had given his heart to. Kikyo dropped the blade towards Kagome's chest only to pierce something else. The blade had went through Inuyasha's chest.

"W-What? Why?"

"Kikyo. I have always believed you. I gave you my heart, and more than one time you rejected me. I found someone who loves me and is willing to put up with my foolishness. Kagome is the world to me and I'll be damned if I let the likes of you take her away from me." Inuyasha removed the blade from his chest. Kikyo jumped back because of his brut force.

"W-What are you saying."

"I'm saying I'm over you. I've been wasting many years looking for you when I could have been looking for Kagome. Put it this way, You're my past, Kagome is my future." With those words, Kikyo was sent into a pit of rage. She drew her bow and arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha.

"If I can't have you nobody will. I thought you loved me."

"I did." Kikyo shot the arrow and it pierce Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha fell to the ground and laid unconscious. Just like so many years ago, Kikyo had shot him with an arrow. Kikyo fell to her knees. She was crying uncontrollably. She had a deal to uphold, so she got up and left to find Naraku. Inuyasha laid with the Sacred Arrow in his chest and Kagome lay bleeding and unconscious. The smell of blood filled the air. Most which came from the village, but now Inuyasha's and Kagome's mixed into the aroma. Koga caught the scent of Kagome's blood almost instantly as he arrived at the village.

"It's Kagome." Koga ran in the direction of the familiar smell to be met by a enraged Kikyo.

"If your looking for that wrenched girl, or that filthy half breed, your to late. I killed them." Koga jumped passed her and continued his journey. He soon came to an open field and found Inuyasha and Kagome. He gathered them both and ran towards the mountains. He had to get both of them to safety in the den of his clan.

Sesshoumaru took the blows one after another. He soon began to weaken and his vision began to blur. As soon as Naraku let his guard down Sesshoumaru tried to attack only to be struck by a Sacred Arrow. Sesshoumaru came crashing to the ground.

"Ahh. Kikyo, I see you have returned."

"Kagome and Inuyasha are dead." Sesshoumaru laid on the ground completely shocked at what he just heard. His brother and Kagome dead? He didn't believe it, but he could do nothing about it, he was to badly injured to fight.

"Let us be on our way, there's nothing left here." Naraku and Kikyo left without and word or glance at Sesshoumaru. As soon as they were gone, Rin was at his side as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Koga was running as fast as he could. Kagome had lost a lot of blood and Inuyasha wasn't looking so hot either. Their only hopes were to get them back to the den so Ayame could treat their wounds. Koga was unable to remove the arrow because of the barrier that surrounded it. If Kagome didn't survive or didn't regain consciousness soon Inuyasha would die. Koga was now about 15 miles from the den and he was moving very fast. He should be at the cave in a matter of minutes. Kagome's breathing began to slow. Koga knew he was running out of time. For both of them.


	8. Family Rivalries

Kikyo and Naraku are heading towards the Fire temple located in to North. They plan to unleash Masaya and absorb his power. Kikyo approached the temple gate. There a barrier was erected and she had to use her spiritual powers to unlock the gate.

⌠Masaya will soon belong to me. What about you Kikyo? The man you loved betrayed you and choose that girl over you. Will you hold up the rest of our bargain?■

⌠My word is my bond. I▓ll lead you to all the Sacred Temples. Stand back.■ Kikyo raised her hands and unleashed an incredible amount of spiritual energy that broke the barrier that shielded the temple.

⌠Masaya of the North is as good as yours Naraku.■ Naraku entered the temple to find the statue of the great demon.

⌠Who dares disturb my slumber?■

⌠I do. I am Naraku and you are going to join me.■

⌠Oh really. You think so? How do you plan on doing that?■

⌠Simple. Kikyo!■ Kikyo started to say a sacred chant that pulled the spirit from it▓s resting place and sent it into Naraku.

⌠Finally! Hahaha! Soon Inuyasha, I will be invincible. Now onto the Water Temple in the south.

Koga jumped through the trees. He had finally caught the scent of his cubs, and not only that he had also caught a scent of dog demons. He knew that it was Inuyasha and Kagome▓s pups. But really made rush was the fact that the air was full of the smell of blood, and Ogre demons. He knew if her didn▓t rush the children would be killed.

About 20 miles from where Koga was the kids were climbing up a steep hill to try and get a better view of their surroundings.

⌠Wow. I see the mountains. We▓ve been going in the wrong direction.■

⌠Great it will take forever to get back to the den.■

⌠Well once Kirara is recovered we could ride on her back. She could get us there in maybe about half and hour.■ Dieon picked Kirara up from where she was lying. Ryou was still unsure of their exact purpose of being alone in the middle of demon forest. The wind began to pick up and the Cubs could suddenly smell the scent of Ogres.

⌠This is bad. We need to go now.■

⌠Why? What▓s going on?■

⌠You don▓t smell that. It▓s Ogre demons their getting closer. If they find us they▓ll kill us. We need to leave.■ Ryou picked up his pack and motioned to everyone to follow him. He could barely tell which direction the Ogres were coming from. They walk for about 5 minutes when Ryou stopped. Dieon knew why. He could smell the demons everywhere. They were surrounded, with no where to run. The Ogre Demons appeared for the bushes and trees.

⌠Dieon!■ Amaya ran into her brothers arms. He held her tightly as if to tell her not to be afraid and to ensure that they would be alright. The Ogres began to swing their massive chains preparing to strike. The first Ogre attacked and Ryou leapt in front of the other children. The Ogres weapon struck Ryou full force knocking him to the ground.

⌠Ryou!■ Dieon let go of Amaya and ran towards Ryou.

⌠Just go. Get them┘out of here. They will go┘for me now because┘I▓m injured. Take care┘of my sister.■ The Ogre approach and stood 4 times bigger than Ryou. Ryou laid his head on the ground readying himself for the final blow. But it never came. Dieon jumped and kicked the Ogre back. Ryou was shocked and stunned.

⌠I told you to run!■

⌠You think I▓m going to let you have all the fun? We are in this together. Got that? You protect us, now I will protect you.■ Dieon turned only to be met with an axe.

⌠Ah!■ Dieon closed his eyes and prayed he▓d wouldn▓t be killed. Something stopped the Ogres assault.

⌠If you lay one more of you Ogre hands on my kids I make you pay.■ Koga cut the Ogres arm off and sent the rest flying with one swift kick. All of the Ogres retreated.

⌠Daddy!■ Zakura landed into her fathers arms. He lifted her and checked her for any possible injuries. Then he gave Ryou a quick glance.

⌠You got a lot of nerve wandering so far from home.■

⌠Sorry father. We weren▓t so far. But then we got turned around and headed in the wrong direction. That▓s when we met Dieon and Amaya.■ Koga was shocked. He walked over to the children. He gave them a quick look over.

⌠Dieon? Amaya? Your Kagome▓s children aren▓t you?■ He was so happy that he had located her children. He picked them both up in a tight embrace.  
⌠I▓ve been looking everywhere for you. Your mother and father are at my wolf demon den.■ Dieon and Amaya were relieved that their mother was alive. Then something caught their attention.

⌠F-Father. You mean Inuyasha?■ Dieon looked at Amaya. They were finally going to meet their biological father.

⌠Yeah, if you want to meet him you better follow me and keep up. I travel at a quick pace.■ Koga turn and began to quicken his pace. Kirara transformed and lifted Amaya and Zakura on to her back. She quickly began to run and quicken her pace.

⌠Ready?■

⌠Ready.■ Dieon and Ryou began to run with tremendous speed. It shocked Koga a bit, but it proved that it was deed Inuyasha▓s son.

Kikyo and Naraku had easily captured the water spirit and were now on their way to subdue the wind spirit Menomaru. They approached the Temple in the East. It was located in the top of the Mountains. Surrounded by clouds and flying type demons.

⌠Pathetic demons.■ Naraku slew every single demon within a hundred feet of himself and Kikyo. Kikyo landed at the entrance of the Temple. There she unlocked the gateway and entered along side Naraku.

⌠Who goes there?■ Menomaru was glad to be awakened but he didn▓t have a suitable body to call his own. Menomaru was the evil Sacred Spirit, so he was going to be easy to persuade to join with Naraku.

⌠My name is Naraku and I am here to request your services. I am absorbing the four sacred spirits. I know you are the most powerful of the all, and I seek your help to kill the two sons of the Great Dog Demon, Inutaishio.■

⌠Huh? Inutaishio? That▓s the Sacred Earth Spirit. You didn▓t tell me he was Inuyasha▓s father.■ Kikyo looked at Naraku with pure confusion in her heart.

⌠Oh. I didn▓t? My mistake. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are the only two offspring of The Great Dog Demon. There I told you.■ Kikyo stepped back with a shocked expression. Menomaru gave an evil grin.

⌠I would be more than happy to apply my services to help destroy my enemy▓s children.■ With that Menomaru combined his self with Naraku▓s flesh. All Naraku needed was the most powerful one of them all. He should be easy to gain now that Naraku possessed the other three spirits.  
⌠Kikyo It▓s time to take me to the final Temple. The Great Dog Demon will be mine. He will assist me to destroy his own children.■ Kikyo nodded and followed Naraku out of the Temple. Kikyo pointed the direction of the final Sacred Spirit Temple. They were almost finished with what they had started.

Koga and the children were almost to the den. They were climbing the mountain and approaching the ledge where their parents lay dying. Koga and the children broke into the cave with a cloud of dust. Ayame was stunned about how much the children looked like their parents.

⌠Ryou, Zakura! Where have you been?■ Ayame swooped her children into her arms and scolded them as she did. Dieon and Amaya approached their mother to she was injured and they leaned over and kissed he forehead. Dieon then approached his fathers side and gripped his hand. He looked exactly like his father and he was proud that his father had been there for their mother. He glanced at the arrow in his chest and went to touch it.

⌠No don▓t touch it! It▓s sacred arrow only your mother can remove it.■ Dieon looked at his mother laying peacefully next to him. He glanced up at Amaya and nodded.

⌠We can do it.■ Amaya knelt down to him and they both grabbed the arrow and the barrier was broken. The arrow easily came out at soon as they touched it. The children placed the arrow down and Ayame applied some medicine to Inuyasha tiny hole in his chest. As soon as she did, Inuyasha▓s eyes opened.

⌠Inuyasha?■ Inuyasha gripped his chest. He could still feel the pain for the arrow in his chest.

⌠Where┘Where am I? Where Kagome?■ Inuyasha turned to see Kagome sleeping next to him.

⌠She▓s alive. That▓s a relief. Huh?■ Inuyasha looked up to see to half demon children staring at him. He couldn▓t believe his eyes, they looked so much like Kagome and him.

⌠Dieon and Amaya. Right?■ Dieon and Amaya nodded. Inuyasha sat next to them and pulled them both in for a tight embrace. The children didn▓t protest. They held their father and cried. They had a father and he did want them. Inuyasha let them go and wiped their tears away from their eyes. Inuyasha looked at Koga and Ayame.

⌠How did you remove the Sacred Arrow?■ Koga and Ayame looked at each other.

⌠Well you stubborn puppy, your children grabbed the arrow at the same time and they removed it. They saved your life. I guess they not only have strength and speed, but they also have spiritual powers.■ Inuyasha didn▓t even care that Koga insulted him. He was just happy to finally meet his children.

Kikyo and Naraku had finally reached the final Temple. They broke the barrier broke and they entered. Naraku seemed not to think of the strength that the Dog Demon possessed.

⌠Who dares!■ Naraku froze in their places. They didn▓t expect to sound so fierce.

⌠I do. My name is Naraku and I have come to make you apart of my body.■ The spirit didn▓t show itself. Naraku and Kikyo looked around not knowing which way the spirit would come from.

⌠Don▓t make me laugh. You don▓t know who your trifling with.■ Kikyo sent a burst of spiritual energy that showed the spirit to them. He was in his human like form. He looked exactly like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

⌠You think that harms me? That was absolutely pathetic. I seen better attacks from Ogre demons.■ Kikyo was shocked at his reaction to her attack. That was her most powerful assault and her shrugged it off like it was nothing.

⌠Kikyo, I believe we may have underestimated this spirits power.■

⌠You think so?■ The Spirit approached them. Naraku then sent his tentacles so he could absorb him. The spirit was completely devoured by Naraku.

⌠Yes! Finally I have all the Spirits!■ Naraku▓s celebration was cut short when the Spirit ripped his tentacles clean apart.

⌠What! No!■ Naraku stepped back quickly.

⌠It seems this spirit has even more power then you Naraku.■ The spirit jumped over them and took off into the World of the Living. The Great Dog Demon had been released into an unexpected war. And he didn▓t know that everything he knew and loved was gone. Especially his human lover Izayoi. He didn▓t even know that his youngest son was grown and had a family of his own. The spirit was trown into a world he wouldn▓t understand.

TO BE CONTINUED┘..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Awakening

-1Kikyo and Naraku are heading towards the Fire temple located in to North. They plan to unleash Masaya and absorb his power. Kikyo approached the temple gate. There a barrier was erected and she had to use her spiritual powers to unlock the gate.

"Masaya will soon belong to me. What about you Kikyo? The man you loved betrayed you and choose that girl over you. Will you hold up the rest of our bargain?"

"My word is my bond. I'll lead you to all the Sacred Temples. Stand back." Kikyo raised her hands and unleashed an incredible amount of spiritual energy that broke the barrier that shielded the temple.

"Masaya of the North is as good as yours Naraku." Naraku entered the temple to find the statue of the great demon.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

"I do. I am Naraku and you are going to join me."

"Oh really. You think so? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple. Kikyo!" Kikyo started to say a sacred chant that pulled the spirit from it's resting place and sent it into Naraku.

"Finally! Hahaha! Soon Inuyasha, I will be invincible. Now onto the Water Temple in the south.

Koga jumped through the trees. He had finally caught the scent of his cubs, and not only that he had also caught a scent of dog demons. He knew that it was Inuyasha and Kagome's pups. But really made rush was the fact that the air was full of the smell of blood, and Ogre demons. He knew if her didn't rush the children would be killed.

About 20 miles from where Koga was the kids were climbing up a steep hill to try and get a better view of their surroundings.

"Wow. I see the mountains. We've been going in the wrong direction."

"Great it will take forever to get back to the den."

"Well once Kirara is recovered we could ride on her back. She could get us there in maybe about half and hour." Dieon picked Kirara up from where she was lying. Ryou was still unsure of their exact purpose of being alone in the middle of demon forest. The wind began to pick up and the Cubs could suddenly smell the scent of Ogres.

"This is bad. We need to go now."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You don't smell that. It's Ogre demons their getting closer. If they find us they'll kill us. We need to leave." Ryou picked up his pack and motioned to everyone to follow him. He could barely tell which direction the Ogres were coming from. They walk for about 5 minutes when Ryou stopped. Dieon knew why. He could smell the demons everywhere. They were surrounded, with no where to run. The Ogre Demons appeared for the bushes and trees.

"Dieon!" Amaya ran into her brothers arms. He held her tightly as if to tell her not to be afraid and to ensure that they would be alright. The Ogres began to swing their massive chains preparing to strike. The first Ogre attacked and Ryou leapt in front of the other children. The Ogres weapon struck Ryou full force knocking him to the ground.

"Ryou!" Dieon let go of Amaya and ran towards Ryou.

"Just go. Get them...out of here. They will go...for me now because...I'm injured. Take care...of my sister." The Ogre approach and stood 4 times bigger than Ryou. Ryou laid his head on the ground readying himself for the final blow. But it never came. Dieon jumped and kicked the Ogre back. Ryou was shocked and stunned.

"I told you to run!"

"You think I'm going to let you have all the fun? We are in this together. Got that? You protect us, now I will protect you." Dieon turned only to be met with an axe.

"Ah!" Dieon closed his eyes and prayed he'd wouldn't be killed. Something stopped the Ogres assault.

"If you lay one more of you Ogre hands on my kids I make you pay." Koga cut the Ogres arm off and sent the rest flying with one swift kick. All of the Ogres retreated.

"Daddy!" Zakura landed into her fathers arms. He lifted her and checked her for any possible injuries. Then he gave Ryou a quick glance.

"You got a lot of nerve wandering so far from home."

"Sorry father. We weren't so far. But then we got turned around and headed in the wrong direction. That's when we met Dieon and Amaya." Koga was shocked. He walked over to the children. He gave them a quick look over.

"Dieon? Amaya? Your Kagome's children aren't you?" He was so happy that he had located her children. He picked them both up in a tight embrace.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Your mother and father are at my wolf demon den." Dieon and Amaya were relieved that their mother was alive. Then something caught their attention.

"F-Father. You mean Inuyasha?" Dieon looked at Amaya. They were finally going to meet their biological father.

"Yeah, if you want to meet him you better follow me and keep up. I travel at a quick pace." Koga turn and began to quicken his pace. Kirara transformed and lifted Amaya and Zakura on to her back. She quickly began to run and quicken her pace.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Dieon and Ryou began to run with tremendous speed. It shocked Koga a bit, but it proved that it was deed Inuyasha's son.

Kikyo and Naraku had easily captured the water spirit and were now on their way to subdue the wind spirit Menomaru. They approached the Temple in the East. It was located in the top of the Mountains. Surrounded by clouds and flying type demons.

"Pathetic demons." Naraku slew every single demon within a hundred feet of himself and Kikyo. Kikyo landed at the entrance of the Temple. There she unlocked the gateway and entered along side Naraku.

"Who goes there?" Menomaru was glad to be awakened but he didn't have a suitable body to call his own. Menomaru was the evil Sacred Spirit, so he was going to be easy to persuade to join with Naraku.

"My name is Naraku and I am here to request your services. I am absorbing the four sacred spirits. I know you are the most powerful of the all, and I seek your help to kill the two sons of the Great Dog Demon, Inutaishio."

"Huh? Inutaishio? That's the Sacred Earth Spirit. You didn't tell me he was Inuyasha's father." Kikyo looked at Naraku with pure confusion in her heart.

"Oh. I didn't? My mistake. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are the only two offspring of The Great Dog Demon. There I told you." Kikyo stepped back with a shocked expression. Menomaru gave an evil grin.

"I would be more than happy to apply my services to help destroy my enemy's children." With that Menomaru combined his self with Naraku's flesh. All Naraku needed was the most powerful one of them all. He should be easy to gain now that Naraku possessed the other three spirits.

"Kikyo It's time to take me to the final Temple. The Great Dog Demon will be mine. He will assist me to destroy his own children." Kikyo nodded and followed Naraku out of the Temple. Kikyo pointed the direction of the final Sacred Spirit Temple. They were almost finished with what they had started.

Koga and the children were almost to the den. They were climbing the mountain and approaching the ledge where their parents lay dying. Koga and the children broke into the cave with a cloud of dust. Ayame was stunned about how much the children looked like their parents.

"Ryou, Zakura! Where have you been?" Ayame swooped her children into her arms and scolded them as she did. Dieon and Amaya approached their mother to she was injured and they leaned over and kissed he forehead. Dieon then approached his fathers side and gripped his hand. He looked exactly like his father and he was proud that his father had been there for their mother. He glanced at the arrow in his chest and went to touch it.

"No don't touch it! It's sacred arrow only your mother can remove it." Dieon looked at his mother laying peacefully next to him. He glanced up at Amaya and nodded.

"We can do it." Amaya knelt down to him and they both grabbed the arrow and the barrier was broken. The arrow easily came out at soon as they touched it. The children placed the arrow down and Ayame applied some medicine to Inuyasha tiny hole in his chest. As soon as she did, Inuyasha's eyes opened.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gripped his chest. He could still feel the pain for the arrow in his chest.

"Where...Where am I? Where Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome sleeping next to him.

"She's alive. That's a relief. Huh?" Inuyasha looked up to see to half demon children staring at him. He couldn't believe his eyes, they looked so much like Kagome and him.

"Dieon and Amaya. Right?" Dieon and Amaya nodded. Inuyasha sat next to them and pulled them both in for a tight embrace. The children didn't protest. They held their father and cried. They had a father and he did want them. Inuyasha let them go and wiped their tears away from their eyes. Inuyasha looked at Koga and Ayame.

"How did you remove the Sacred Arrow?" Koga and Ayame looked at each other.

"Well you stubborn puppy, your children grabbed the arrow at the same time and they removed it. They saved your life. I guess they not only have strength and speed, but they also have spiritual powers." Inuyasha didn't even care that Koga insulted him. He was just happy to finally meet his children.

Kikyo and Naraku had finally reached the final Temple. They broke the barrier broke and they entered. Naraku seemed not to think of the strength that the Dog Demon possessed.

"Who dares!" Naraku froze in their places. They didn't expect to sound so fierce.

"I do. My name is Naraku and I have come to make you apart of my body." The spirit didn't show itself. Naraku and Kikyo looked around not knowing which way the spirit would come from.

"Don't make me laugh. You don't know who your trifling with." Kikyo sent a burst of spiritual energy that showed the spirit to them. He was in his human like form. He looked exactly like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"You think that harms me? That was absolutely pathetic. I seen better attacks from Ogre demons." Kikyo was shocked at his reaction to her attack. That was her most powerful assault and her shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Kikyo, I believe we may have underestimated this spirits power."

"You think so?" The Spirit approached them. Naraku then sent his tentacles so he could absorb him. The spirit was completely devoured by Naraku.

"Yes! Finally I have all the Spirits!" Naraku's celebration was cut short when the Spirit ripped his tentacles clean apart.

"What! No!" Naraku stepped back quickly.

"It seems this spirit has even more power then you Naraku." The spirit jumped over them and took off into the World of the Living. The Great Dog Demon had been released into an unexpected war. And he didn't know that everything he knew and loved was gone. Especially his human lover Izayoi. He didn't even know that his youngest son was grown and had a family of his own. The spirit was trown into a world he wouldn't understand.

TO BE CONTINUED...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Rest

-1Inutaisho raced through the unfamiliar forest grounds. He was unsure of where he was, or he felt like something was wrong. He had never felt the way he did before, only when he dearest Izayoi was stabbed by the scum Takimaru. He couldn't trace her scent anywhere so he tracked down the only two demons he knew that would help him, Totosai and Myouga. He raced through the wasteland that surrounded Totosai's home. When he reached the home Totosai was creating yet another sword.

"Totosai, why do you sit there while my dearest is missing?" At first Totosai didn't respond after all, the Great Dog Demon had been dead for some time. He continued working while Inutaisho stared blankly at his comrade.

"Have you no respect for your master?" Totosai looked up confusingly and with wide eyes he dropped down to the ground.

"M-Master… you…how?..I don't believe it." Totosai fell before the Dog Demon. Inutaisho was utterly bewildered.

"Why are you acting so strangely?" Totosai looked up at his former master, his eyes filled with sorrow. The Dog Demon couldn't understand why his sword smith was acting this way.

"My master. You don't remember a thing. You were slain by the evil Takimaru. Your dearest Izayoi died years after you." Inutaisho could not believe what he was saying, he didn't even remember that they had a son together. Inutaisho turned from him, stricken with despair, he shot a powerful blast of Demonic Energy into the mountain a few hundred feet away. With a mighty roar he collapsed to the ground. Totosai carefully approached his enraged master.

"My Lord…..Fret not, Izayoi was a beautiful, brave, and loving mother. She cared for you and Inuyasha very much. Her death was not in vain. She gave her life to protect the precious gift you gave her." With that Inutaisho's eyes flew wide open. He had forgotten the child that he and Izayoi created.

"The child. Where is it? Who is raising it?" Totosai chuckled at these words.

"My Lord…You really don't know how long you've been gone. Inuyasha is grown and has fallen in love with a beautiful Miko. Her name is Kagome. When I say beautiful, I mean carved by angels." Inutaisho turned to face Totosai.

"My son Inuyasha is grown? How have him and Sesshoumaru gotten along?

"Well, if you consider trying to kill each other with the heirlooms you gave to them getting along, than yes they show their _affection_ every chance they get." Inutaisho smiled and turned from Totosai.

"Thank you old friend. I'll be on my way." The Dog Demon transformed and took off into the night.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha laid on the top of the mountain wolf den. From there he could have some quiet time to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to be bothered by the wolf cubs and the pups playing down belong. He watched like a protective father should, keeping a close eye on two of his three treasures. Kagome still hadn't recovered from the injuries she received from Kikyo. He still couldn't believe that Kikyo joined Naraku and even tried to kill Kagome. What would have Kikyo done if she located Inuyasha and Kagome's children. Inuyasha looked down just as Ayame came out to check on each of the litters. In the Wolf Demon pack there were five litters. Hers and four other, but now she added Inuyasha's pups into the mix. In total, including Inuyasha's children there were 15 children to attend to.

"I need to get a head count. Get into your family litter." The children rushed to find their siblings and when it was over Ayame counted 5 wolf demon litters, and 1dog demon litter.

"Alright. You can continue playing. Just stay away from the edge so you don't fall over. Would be pretty scary if one of the elders couldn't get to you in time." Ayame left and let the children ware themselves out. Inuyasha watch carefully over the two newly inducted pups. He still didn't understand how something so wonderful could be kept from him. Inuyasha thought about the past 8 years and how he searched for Kagome, even going into her world and searching for weeks at a time. Inuyasha sat up with the sound of a cry. One of the Wolf demon cubs had fallen over the edge and landed on the ledge right below it. They seemed to be injured and none of the elders heard the cry. Inuyasha leapt down and pick up the crying girl. She was maybe about 7, and she looked exactly like Koga.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha carried the girl up the steep ledge and laid her on the ground.

"Go get Ayame." Ryou ran in to get his mother. Ayame came out quickly but calmly. She gently looked and expected her daughters injuries.

"You'll be alright sweetheart. Alright cubs it's time for bed. Inuyasha do you mind if I send your pups to bed." Inuyasha nodded and watched as his children were ushered into the den. He gave a slight smile. He had never really had to take care or decide for children. Shippo really didn't count because he took care of himself. But these children needed to be told when and what to do at specific times. It seemed really scary to Inuyasha, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to take good enough care of them. Inuyasha jumped back up to the ledge he had positioned his self upon. About 3 hours passed and Koga came out of the den looking for Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt!" Inuyasha looked down at Koga and gave him a disgusted look. He then turn to face the opposite direction from which Koga's voice was coming from. But he couldn't escape the wrenched wolf's howling.

"Hey I'm talking to you Inuyasha."

"What do you want Koga? I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha sent a soul shattering glare at Koga. Koga flinched and immediately knew something was wrong. He should be happy for getting his children and Kagome back. Why was he acting like a jerk. Koga sprung up to the ledge where Inuyasha was perched and took a seat only a few feet from Inuyasha.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Koga seemed to talk as if he were friends with Inuyasha.

"Why do you care you mangy wolf? You don't even like me because I got Kagome and you didn't." Koga was shocked by his response.

"Maybe at first, but Inuyasha you won. I married Ayame and had a litter of cubs with her. You also had pups with Kagome. I'm proud that Kagome got to be happy for a while. She wouldn't of been happy with me. I want to call a truce. Kagome isn't my mate, but she is my friend." Inuyasha looked at Koga as he extended his hand to shake. At first Inuyasha blankly stared at him, but after a couple minutes he gladly shook Koga's hand.

"Well tell me, what's bothering you?" Inuyasha sulked his head very low to the ground.

"What if I'm no good."

"What???"

"At being a father. I never had a father to teach me things that I would need to know in order to be a good enough father. What if I can't protect them? What if I don't raise them right? When can I let them go? How do I know I'm making the right choices? How-"

"Slow down Inuyasha. There's no guidebook to being a parent. It all comes naturally. When Ayame told me she was pregnant I was completely unsure if I wanted it. But when she gave birth to my son, all those worries went away and all I knew was how to love and protect him. You just have to wait for that moment for it to kick in. Once it does, you won't trade it for the world." Inuyasha looked at Koga and then at the sky.

"Thank You Koga. It sure does make my life a whole lot easier knowing that it will all come naturally."

"Your welcome. You filthy mutt." Inuyasha quickly looked at Koga. They both eyed each other for the longest time. After about 3 minutes of staring and silence, they both broke off into laughter.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

Inutaisho continued to race among the trees when he picked up the scent of wolfs. But he also smelled that of dog demons. Maybe just maybe, it was one of his two sons. He needed answers about what this new world was about. How they have been the past hundred or so years, and he wondered about this girl who fell in love with a half demon.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

Naraku decided that in order to make sure that his quest would be tilted in his direction, he decided that he needed someone who powerful genes to continue his quest if he should ever die in battle. Naraku decided he need to produce a few heirs for his newly approaching kingdom. He would produce five heirs. One for each of the offspring of his enemies. With his new powers he could in pregnant someone and they would give birth in a matter of hours. He then could enhance them to the age of one of the children of his enemies. He could then re-in pregnant the woman four more times following the same process. Naraku decided since he didn't fully get what he wanted, Kikyo would bares his children.

"Kikyo. I need to speak with you in private."

"Fine." Kikyo and Naraku walked to his throne room. Naraku turned and locked both of them in. He turned to find Kikyo sitting on a rug.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me lord Naraku?" Naraku positioned his self and sat down across from Kikyo.

"You are aware that I did not acquire the final spirit. Well technically you still belong to me. Once you have completed the task I am about to throw upon you, you will be free to walk the earth without fear of me bothering you."

"Alright what did you have in mind?"

"Bare my children."

"W-What???"

"I need you to bare 5 children for me. With my new powers you will only be pregnant for a matter of hours. Then I can amplify the children to grow into warriors for specific offspring of my enemies."

"Are you insane?"

"If you refuse I will never set you free. Then Kagome and Inuyasha will be together forever." Kikyo's face lit up with anger.

"I will bare your children Naraku."

"Excellent."

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

Inuyasha jumped down from the ledge with Koga and walked into the den. There he was met by Ayame. She had a look of despair on her face.

"What's wrong? Is Kagome all right?"

"She's fine. Inuyasha I need to talk to you." She walked passed him and nodded for Koga to go inside. Koga agreed and proceeded to the den. Ayame stopped nearly off of the edge and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I need to speak to you about Kagome. Has she been with anyone while she was missing?"

"Ummm…Well she was married to Akitaki Hojo. But he died a few days ago. What's this got to do with anything?" Ayame walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha…Kagome's Pregnant."

TO BE CONTINUED…….

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Beginning of the end

-1Lemons in this chapter:

Naraku made sure ever single crevice of the room was completely sealed. He didn't want his followers to know of what he was about to do. Naraku then laid out an area for him and Kikyo. Once the baby was born it would be brought from it's mother and put into the room next door until Naraku re-in pregnant Kikyo. He brought in food and water for Kikyo, that way she didn't have to leave the chamber until her deed was done.

"Alright Kikyo. Lay yourself here." Kikyo looked at the area where Naraku was pointing.

It was not a very large area. Big enough to fit her body in it and for Naraku to position himself onto her.

"Get undressed." Kikyo noticed some rope and a blind fold.

"What's wrong Naraku? Afraid I'll try to run.?"

"No. The ropes are for just in case. The blind fold you will wear anyway. You shall not see what I do to you." He motioned for Kikyo to take off her clothes and lay in the area. She slowly and timidly got undressed. She had never experience what she was about to do. What would it be like? She laid down and positioned herself. Naraku placed the blindfold over her eyes. She laid there wondering what was about to happen. Suddenly She felt Naraku kneel down between her legs. He blew in her forbidden area to get her aroused.

"Ahh…" Kikyo, being a priestess, was forbidden to intercourse. She was about to give herself to an evil man.

"I warn you now, it will hurt. But you will get the feel for it soon enough." Naraku lifted Kikyo legs into the air. She took one deep breath and sighed. As soon as she did this Naraku pushed himself within her.

"Ahh…Ahh…" Kikyo moaned with every thrust. It hurt but she also felt pleasure from it. Naraku thrusted harder and faster. He didn't let up any. He lifted Kikyo's legs above her head to get better leverage. Harder and faster he went not caring how Kikyo was feeling. By now the room was full of moaning and screaming. Kikyo had never done anything that had felt like this. Naraku could tell when his seed was planted. He kept going for about an hour, not letting up one bit. Kikyo had already come more than 10 times. Naraku could tell those weren't the ones that his seed was planted. He kept going until he felt something strange. With one final thrust and a final come, Kikyo was pregnant.

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…"Kikyo sighed and began to move. She laid there and realized that she would have to do this 4 more times. In a matter of hours she would give birth, and Naraku would expect her to do this all of this again. Naraku stood and left the room. Kikyo laid there wondering if she had done the right thing. She could already feel the baby within her starting to kick.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

Inuyasha stood in disbelief. She was pregnant? But how can that be. He made love to her only a while ago. How could she already be pregnant?

"Kagome's pregnant? But how?" Ayame knew there was something that she had to tell him. Inuyasha could see it in her eyes that something was wrong.

"Inuyasha…Kagome and you just got back together right?"

"Umm…Yeah.."

"Well she is pretty far along. Inuyasha she is to far along for the time that you two have been together."

"Ayame…Are you trying to tell me that the baby isn't mine???" Ayame lowered her eyes to the floor. She could not bring herself to look up into Inuyasha's piercing amber eyes.

"Y-Yes…" Inuyasha's face filled with despair. He turned and leapt from the cliff. No one even had a chance to ask him where he was going.

"I wonder if Kagome knows she is carrying someone else's pup?" Koga looked at Ayame and left her standing on the cliff.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Kikyo was now in labor she could barely endure the pain of the birthing process. Naraku entered the room and told the nurse to deliver the baby and get out. As soon as the baby was born, it was to be taken to the training room. Naraku would then implant his seed within Kikyo again.

"Ahh!!!!!!!" The birth lasted merely 13 minutes. Kikyo was so exhausted that she couldn't even move herself. Even if she didn't want to birth anymore of Naraku's children, she wouldn't be able to prevent him from doing his evil deed again. The nurse wrapped the baby and took it to the designated room.

"My…baby…" Naraku laid next to Kikyo and brushed her lightly.

"Congratulations Kikyo. You bore my fist son. He will be trained to fight and kill that brat of Sesshoumaru's. He will slaughter Rin. But don't worry we still have four more children to go. I'm sure at least one of the children will look something like their mother." Naraku pushed himself inside her once again. For 10 minutes the sounds of Kikyo screams of agony echoed throughout the castle walls. Naraku left the room leaving a very fragile Kikyo on the floor. Again she could feel the child within her. Naraku walked into the training room to find a young child. Pale skin, brown eyes and spiky purplish black hair.

"Hello my son. I am your father Naraku." The boy looked at his father with curious eyes.

"Tell me father, what is my name?"

"Your name will be Shotaro. Sho for short." His son nodded and begun his training to kill the human girl named Rin.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKKIKIKIKIKIKIKKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

Inutaisho continued through the forest tracking a very familiar scent, Sesshoumaru's. He neared a castle and stopped outside of the perimeter.

"Hello is anyone there?" There was no answer and he soon became restless and charged into the castle. Inside he found Rin playing in the garden.

"You there girl? Do you work here?" Inutaisho walked to the girl. Rin didn't know what to do. She had never seen another dog demon except Lord Sesshoumaru. She got up and began to run towards the throne room. Inutaisho ran after her and found her hiding behind his eldest son. He couldn't believe that his human hating son was protecting a human girl.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you?"

"F-Father? But how are you? I mean why? Your dead!" Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin to see that she was seeing what he was seeing. His father was killed the day Inuyasha was born.

"Well I am alive. I didn't die. That night when I saved Izayoi, and our newborn child, I gave up my solid form and became one of the four spirits. I have been resting until the time I was needed." Sesshoumaru stood in disbelief. He looked angered, not knowing what to expect, Rin backed up into to dark area of the room and then ran out into the courtyard. Sesshoumaru didn't run after her. He was to occupied with the fact that his father was standing right in front of his very eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, I need your help. The being called Naraku. Tell me, what is he all about."

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Kikyo laid there listening to the explosions and howls coming from the training room. Her son was already the ripe age of 15. Naraku stop the growth accelerator and allowed him to remain the age of the girl Rin. Soon the boy who go and hunt demons to increase his powers. Until all of the children were born, and trained they would not venture out into the world. Naraku didn't want the world to know of their existence just yet. Kikyo had already begun to contract. She, once again, was in labor. This time the Labor lasted only 9 minutes. Once again the child was taken out of the room and Naraku did his duty once again. Three more times. And she would be free, free to live and free to love. The child was a boy, and he would be assigned to fight the only son of the Wolf Demon leader, Koga, he would be trained to hunt down and kill Ryou. It was only a matter of time.

"Soon Kikyo. You will play a huge part in the writings of history." And with that Naraku left her to her thoughts about the future. She was the women who bore the children of the most evil man on the face of the earth. And these children would kill the children of the man she loved.

TO BE CONTINUED……

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Creations

-1Inuyasha continued to run far from the Wolf demons den. He wanted to escape the fact that Kagome had given herself to another man. He really didn't want to raise the child of another man. He knew it was cruel but he had some bad times with humans. Not many humans had earned Inuyasha's trust. He wanted to be there for the child because the father was there for his children, but it would be hard for him to pretend that the child was his. Inuyasha stopped at a waterfall located at the far end of the Wolf territory. He sat down on the edge of the lake and began to ponder everything that had occurred. Kagome had returned, he had two children, Naraku returned, Kikyo joined Naraku, and now a new child was going to be born.

"Damn… Is it just me or is it that I am the one who always has the most things happen to. I mean I lost Kagome, got her back along with two children, and the women I once loved has joined with my arch enemy." Inuyasha slammed his hand into the nearest thing which happened to be a Redwood tree. He stood where the tree once stood. He couldn't believe that a war was beginning and so many things were changing. He just wanted to run away and never be seen again. He knew he wouldn't do that, Kagome needed him now more than ever.

"I guess I better be on my way back. Kagome could wake up at any moment." Inuyasha took back off towards the wolf den. He didn't want to miss a moment of Kagome being reunited with their children.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Ayame sat down next to Koga. Kagome had begun to open her eyes, and her children were right there when they opened completely.

"Mommy!" The children said in unison. They fell into their mothers arms. Kagome had finally awaken and she still could feel the pain of Kikyo's attack.

"Are you two alright?" Kagome could barely get the words out of her mouth. The pain in her chest was excruciating. She grabbed her chest as she slowly got to her feet.

"Where's Inuyasha? I know he was with me when Kikyo attacked. Is he alright?" Koga looked at Kagome.

"He's fine. Kagome we need to talk." Ayame walked over to her.

"Kagome… Did you know that you are pregnant?"

"What?!" Kagome looked down at her two children standing below her.

"I can't be. Inuyasha and I just got back together-" With that Kagome went silent. If Inuyasha wasn't the father then that means Hojo is. Kagome didn't believe it, Hojo was unable to have children, how could he have gotten her pregnant. Huh, what would Inuyasha think of her? Kagome was on the brink to fainting again but she held herself high. There was no shame in her giving birth to Hojo's baby, I mean he did take good care of her half demon children.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Here." Kagome whirled around to find the man she loved standing before her. Her children had already met their father and Kagome wasn't there to see it. Kagome slowly approached Inuyasha with a petrified look in her eyes. She collapsed into his arms.

"Inuyasha… Forgive me… I gave myself to another man and now I must bare his child. I never meant for any of this to happen. Please Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Inuyasha held her in a tight embrace.

"Kagome… I'm not mad. This man raised my children and I will do the same for him. I thought about it and there is no thing you have down wrong. I love you so much and I want to be with you… Forever." With that he kissed her. Their children giggled at this for they had never seen there parents together.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

Kikyo had given birth to all of the children for Naraku. Her first four children had already reached their desired ages. Shotaro was the first son and Yashiro was the second son. He looked exactly like Naraku, Dark hair and very pale skin with purple eyes. Their third son, Chaud, looked exactly like Kikyo. Their fourth child was the first girl, Rachana, She had white skin, gray eyes and black hair. Their last child, Fauna, wasn't at the desired age yet but she had ice blue eyes ad brown hair. Yashiro had been assigned to kill Ryou, Chaud would be assigned to the son of Inuyasha, Dieon. Rachana was going to kill Amaya, and Fauna would get rid of Zakura. Kikyo was now free and would be set out into the real world to deal with the crimes she committed to Inuyasha and his friends. What Naraku didn't know was that Kikyo bestowed upon all her children each a power from the gods. Shotaro's was the ability of healing. Yashiro had the ability to become invisible. Chaud had the power to hear what people were thinking. Rachana had the ability to see through solid objects, and finally Fauna had the ability to talk to animals. Kikyo would soon be on her way to find Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Goodbye my children." Kikyo ran off into the forest. She had no intention of being recaptured by Naraku and maybe tortured by him. She needed to tell Inuyasha what she had done. That his arch enemy had children and planned to use them against Inuyasha, his friends and his family.

"Run as fast as you can Kikyo. Your children will hunt you down as well. Don't think they can only kill the person they were assigned to. Anyone I want dead, they'll kill. You'll be the first to suffer my wrath." Naraku signaled for all of his children to chase after there corpse of a mother. The children each grabbed there weapons. Shotaro the sword, Yashiro the nun-chucks, Chaud the Sai, Rachana the staff, and Fauna the bow and arrows. The children leapt from the building with extreme speed, and soon caught up to the exhausted priestess.

"Sorry Mum but father wants you dead. No hard feelings eh?" Shotaro attacked quickly striking Kikyo's left arm.

"Ahh…" Kikyo fell to her knees. Rachana approached her injured mother.

"What's wrong Mother, ain't cha got anymore tricks to play wit Papa? Or is it true that you are as useless now as you ever were?" Rachana struck her mother in the back with her staff. Kikyo was now crouched down low to the ground. Kikyo tried to crawl under a tree trunk and hide but Yashiro blocked her.

"Where you going mom? Don't want to play anymore?" He kicked his mother in the face causing blood to drip from her lips and nose. Chaud the youngest boy was over in the corner hiding. He slowly approached his mother and used both of his sai's to pin her down. He showed a sign of hesitation, which to Naraku was unacceptable. HE didn't want to hurt his mother.

"Sorry Momma… Dad says you've been bad." He finished pinning her down when tears fell from his eyes. Fauna, being the one most like her just stood and watched three of her older siblings beat their mother. Stabbing and cutting her until she laid motionless. Fauna approached her mothers body and took out an arrow.

"Mommy, I'm going to end your misery now. We only did this because Daddy thinks you are a threat to him and to us. But we do love you for giving us life." She took the arrow and stabbed it through her mothers back. No sound escaped from Kikyo's lips. The children left her there. No one could help Kikyo, she was to far gone to be save. They left her to become demon food. The children headed back to the castle to continue their training. For Chaud's hesitation, Naraku punished him with 10 lashes to his back.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inutaisho came to a cliff right near the wolf demon's den. He had learned everything that he needed to know about Naraku. He even found out a few things about his youngest son, Inuyasha. He supposedly died the night Inuyasha was born, he was finally going to meet him and his family. He couldn't wait but he knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit from him. Inutaisho jumped ledge to ledge looking for the pack that Sesshoumaru described to him. The pack, lead by Koga, would be the biggest and most ferocious of all the Wolf Demons packs. Inuyasha was hiding out there to recoup from the days battle.

Flashback

"Inuyasha fought with the woman known as Kikyo. He was badly injured along with the woman known as Kagome. She is the mother of his twin children, Dieon and Amaya. Inuyasha took an arrow to the chest and Kagome was left bleeding to death. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, you see she is the Living Dead. Brought back to life by the Mountain Witch. Kagome and Kikyo both have been in love with Inuyasha, and in the end he chose Kagome because Kikyo continually tried to kill him."

"So Inuyasha is caught in a love triangle. Reminds me of myself and Izayoi. When that man claimed he loved her."

"Father… Inuyasha and Kagome together are a powerful force. It would be wise to ask for their help in defeating Naraku."

"Speaking of which, Who is this Naraku?" Sesshoumaru placed his cup down on the table.

"An evil demon, or half demon. Who prays off of weak demons to strengthen his own powers. He plays with peoples emotions and toys with everyone's lives. An he is extremely powerful. He has a huge army at his disposal. Overall someone not to take likely."

End Flashback

Inutaisho came to the final ledge where some children were playing. He saw a demon who looked somewhat like Sesshoumaru. He landed next the children. Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga.

"Ahh… Tetsaiga my old sword, how did you get so rusty? This young pup not taking good care of you?" Inuyasha flinched.

"Wh-who are you?" Inutaisho stepped into the light. Astonished looks appeared on everyone's faces.

"F-Father?"

"So you recognize me? I'm surprised. I mean last time we met you were an infant and I was battling a powerful Samurai." Inuyasha seethed his sword and motion for Kagome.

"Hello sir. My name is-"

"Lady Kagome the Priestess. Heard a great deal about you from Sesshoumaru. Tell me where are my grandchildren?" Kagome called her children over to meet there Grandpa.

"Hello" They said in unison.

"Aren't they cute." Inutaisho scooped them up into a giant huge then placed them down next to the other children.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru has told me everything about Naraku. We need to destroy him as soon as possible. We will begin yours and Dieon's training tomorrow morning." Kagome had horrid look upon her face.

"Wait! Dieon? He's just a kid. How do you expect me to allow him into a battle? I don't think so."

"Mother I can fight. Trust me, I kick the Ogre demons butts. Right Ryou." Ryou nodded in agreement. Inuyasha gave a look of protection and insurance.

"Alright but if anything happens you'll have to deal with me." Inutaisho agreed to her demands.

"I've learned of every move that Naraku has made. He shouldn't be that hard to defeat."

"He'll be harder to defeat then you believe." Inuyasha and everyone's head turned to see a badly injured Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo?" Kikyo fell to the ground face first. Inuyasha didn't move. But apart of him wanted to help her. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Inuyasha. She came all this way, go to her." Instantly Inuyasha was at her side. He picked her up and cradled her like an infant.

"What happened Kikyo? Who did this?"

"My… Children…" Everyone looked confused.

"Children? You don't have any kids Kikyo."

"I made a deal with Naraku. I birthed his children and he accelerated all of there growths. Normally the children would only be a day and a half old but I am now the mother of a 15, 8, and three 7 year olds. Three boys, Shotaro, Yashiro, and Chaud. Then my two girls, Rachana and Fauna. Chaud is the only one that shows signs of being able to be saved and becoming good. He's one of my 7 year olds. Please save him at least Inuyasha. His features are the same as my own."

"Kikyo… You gave birth to my arch enemies children. I will not save this kid."

"There is good in him. Just like in you. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. For everything. I never meant to hurt any of you. Especially you Kagome. Chaud is just like you Inuyasha. Please have the heart to help him." Inuyasha had a look of disgust on his face. But he still held tightly onto Kikyo's frail body. Tears began to fall from Kikyo's eyes. She had regretted everything she ever did to them. And Inuyasha could see that.

"I've always…loved…you." Kikyo kissed him. Kagome didn't care. She knew Kikyo was about to die and she knew Inuyasha wanted to be there when she did.

"Inu…yasha, Naraku plans to use the…children to…to…"

"To what Kikyo! To what!" Kikyo had taken her last breath. Whatever Naraku planned, Kikyo was unable to deliver her message. The children were to be used for something, but what? Inuyasha lifted Kikyo into his arms and jumped from the mountain. He landed in a garden. He dug a deep hole, kissed Kikyo goodbye, and laid her to rest in a beautiful grave. Tears fell freely from his eyes, but he didn't care. Kikyo was murdered again. Even though he wanted her dead for harming Kagome, he still loved her. Kagome followed down the mountain side on Inutaisho's back.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kagome… Go back to the den with the children. I don't want you or the baby to be harmed in to battle to come with Naraku."

"But-"

"No Butts Kagome! Go back to the den!" Kagome was shocked at his response. He had never yelled at her before.

"Is this some kind of game Inuyasha?"

"No"

"Some macho way of proving yourself?"

"No, I'm not-"

"Not? Not what? Tell me!"

"I'm not strong enough-"

"You think this will make you strong?"

"I can't defeat him-"

"But you'll go alone?!"

"I can't lose you! Naraku killed Kikyo and he'll kill you to. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Inuyasha held his head low. He turned away from Kagome and his father. He didn't want them to see him cry.

"Inuyasha. I will fight beside you my son. You will win. I promise you." Inuyasha looked at his father and nodded. The final battle was approaching and Inuyasha was going to prepare for it. He would win, no matter what.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

"I'm waiting Inuyasha come and get me." All of the children were fully grown to there proper ages. Chaud was chained in the dungeon because he refused to fight. Until he would agree to fight Naraku would keep him locked up down there and continue torturing him.

"Someone…please…help me…"Chaud silently prayed.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Into the Castle of Shadows

-1Inuyasha jumped up to the cliff. Koga was waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return, but he was very impatient. Inuyasha landed next to his children.

"Father who was that woman? She looked just like Mother." Inuyasha knelt down next to Dieon and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That was one of my dear friends from many years ago. Her and I practically grew up with each other. But don't worry nothing is going to happen to you or your sister while I'm here. Understand?" The boy nodded and ran over to his mother. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a look of desperation. Naraku was getting stronger by the moment and no one had been able to survive his wrath. Inuyasha entered the den with his father and everyone else, except for Kagome. She remained on the ledge and decided that she needed to take action. She called for Kirara who wasn't that far from the den. As soon as Kirara arrived, Kagome put a spell over the den that would make her scent appear to still be there. It would give her at least a 20 minute head start to Naraku's castle. Kagome got up onto Kirara's back and took off into the darkness. Little did she know she was being watched by Inutaisho. He leapt from his hiding place and quickly followed Kagome to Naraku's castle.

"Quickly Kirara, we must get to Naraku's castle to save Chaud. I don't care if he is Naraku's son, anyone who defies him must be good enough to live." Kirara jumped through a barrier that surrounded a 5 mile radius around Naraku's castle. Inutaisho did the same but it was easier for him to get through demon he was a very powerful demon. Kagome could see the castle in the distance. She would soon be arriving at Naraku's doorstep.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha had just awakened to the loss of Kagome's scent. Her barrier wore of at about 45 minutes. He jumped from where he was sleeping and searched the entire den for her. No one had seen her come in since the death of Kikyo. She couldn't of gotten far, her scent just vanished. Inuyasha stepped outside to the rising sun.

"Kagome's scent isn't anywhere around here. It's like she completely disappeared. Huh? Hey, where is my father? He's gone to." Inuyasha stopped to think, if his father was gone along with Kagome, that means they went to fight Naraku.

"Kagome you idiot! I told you not to go near Naraku." Inuyasha jumped down from the ledge followed by Koga, Ayame, and some of the wolf demon warriors.

'Hold on Kagome, don't get yourself killed.' Inuyasha ran through the underbrush and soared over the mountain tops. He wasn't going to allow Naraku to take away someone else he cared for. Koga kept up well with Inuyasha, considering he no longer had the jewel shards in his legs.

"Inuyasha do you even know where you are going?" Inuyasha kept on running without saying a word. Koga wasn't sure if Inuyasha heard him.

"Inuyasha!"

"No! I don't know but I can smell dog demon on all of theses bushes. So I'm guessing that they went this way. Ok?" Koga sneered at him with disgust.

"Fine… If you get us into Naraku's trap I'm personally holding you responsible. Got that Inuyasha? Hey I'm talking to you mutt." Inuyasha stopped and sucker punched Koga right in the face. Koga fell to the ground holding his nose.

"You…You… Bastard! Why'd you hit me?" Inuyasha towered over Koga with a look of complete and utter insanity.

"If you complain one more time Koga… Kagome is in danger and your worried about falling into a trap. Of course we will, it's Naraku we are dealing with, he always has traps set for us. But we always manage to get out of them. Stop Complaining!!!!" Koga shriveled down and had his tail between his legs. Inuyasha had never yell at him that way. It was scary.

"Your right. If Kagome is in danger it is my responsibility to find and save her." Inuyasha had a blank look on his face. Ayame slapped Koga over the head.

"Ahem… I'm still here Koga. And I'm your mate now. Don't Forget that." Koga had forgotten that Ayame had followed them to rescue Kagome. He felt very ashamed of himself for saying that in front of Ayame. Koga got up from the position he was in and grabbed Ayame's hand and took off with her into the darkness. Inuyasha and the others followed as fast as they could.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome was deep inside Naraku's castle when she ran into one of the 5 children who were the spawns of Naraku.

"Um… Hi there. Are you Chaud?"

"No. Do I look a boy to you? I'm Faiza, the youngest. Chaud is in the dungeon, go straight down this way and to the left. He's not hard to miss."

"Thank you?"

"Your welcome." The girl showed no signs of aggression. She skipped back down the hall. She looked just like a normal human child, but had demonic auras emerging from herself. You see Faiza was different from all of the children because she didn't fight unless she was told to by her father. Until he gave her an order she was as harmless as a 7 year old girl could be. Now the others, Shotaro, Yashiro, and Rachana, they killed for pleasure. They couldn't wait until their father gave them instructions because they gladly carried it out for him. Faiza's attitude was exactly like her mothers Kikyo, but Chaud, his attitude was similar to Kagome's. He didn't want to fight unless it was absolutely necessary. Kagome followed the little girls instructions perfectly, and they lead her right to the crying, scared little boy.

"Hi there. Are you Chaud?" The little boy looked frightened at first but answered her with the kindest of words.

"Y-Yes Ma'am. My name is Chaud. I'm 7 years old." The boy held up the number of fingers that matched his age.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. I'm here to take you home." The boy looked confused.

"This is my home. And you look like my momma. She died a few hours ago." Kagome was silenced by the boys words. He sounded so calm, he was obviously desensitized from what his siblings had done to their mother.

"Well this isn't a very good home for you. I want you to return to my home and live with me. I can be you new momma. I mean her and I are practically the same." The little boy was reluctant at first but after a few minutes of awkward staring, a huge grin swept across.

"You really do mean it?! I can leave this awful place? And never return?"

"Yes."

"But my dad says I'm a disgrace to our family."

"Maybe to his evil family, but to me you're a perfect little angel. Your momma sent me to get you because she loved you and she wanted you to be happy growing up with a family that will love you."

"Ok. I know my siblings are bad and they don't deserve to be rescued but can we take my little sister Faiza. I mean she isn't bad unless father tells her to. If I could convince her that what he does is wrong, she'll be good to." Kagome had a look of an angel. Tender and loving.

"Of course you can. But we don't have much time." Kagome picked the lock to the cell and let him make his way up the stairs. He took off directly to his sisters room.

"Hurry back."

"I will." He continued down the hall until he reached to dining room where all of his siblings were located.

"Hey shrimp, who let you out so soon?" Shotaro was stuffing his face with food while he spoke to his younger brother.

"Dad did. Good behavior. He said I could come out seeing how I'm ready for battle. So when do we go off to fight?" Rachana jumped off of her chair.

"You may be older than me but your not better than me, got that runt?" She pushed Chaud down and he hit the floor hard. Faiza stepped in quickly.

"Let's not waste our energy with each other. The only thing that matter is we are a complete team now. Nothing can stand in our way of victory for father." They all raised their glasses in a toast to the upcoming battle.

"Faiza, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um…Ok?" They both left the room and walked to the garden. Well the dead garden that is.

"What do ya want to talk to me about Chaud?"

"Do you really want to go into battle?" Faiza had a funny look on her face.

"Are you serious. If father hears you talking like that he'll throw you back in the dungeon."

"Dad didn't let me out. My new momma did."

"New momma???"

"Yeah and she'll take you to. Dad is bad and he hurts people. He even made us hurt our real mom. I don't want to lose all of my family to our father."

"Well…"

"Please Faiza. Everyone else kills for fun, you and I would rather have a normal life then fight a war with our demented father."

"Ok… I agree. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. Come on this way." Chaud had to be brave. At any moment his father could show up and kill him or his sister for their betrayal to him. He took hold of Faiza's hand and began running back to where Kagome was waiting. When arrived his father was there holding Kagome around her neck.

"So decided against my humble offer my son? And look, you dragged your good sister into this. Go back to the dining room sweetie." Faiza looked at Chaud and then at Kagome. She wanted to obey her father but she was tired of hurting people who wanted to help them. She stood her ground and gripped tightly onto Chaud's hand.

"No…"

"No?"

"I want you to put her down. I'm tired of you bossing me around to do your evil duties. I want to live with Chaud and my new mommy. We don't want to fight anymore." Naraku had grown quite furious. Two of his five children had turned against him. Would the rest of his children turn to? He had to put an end to the person who continued to interfere with his plans. Kikyo. Even though she was officially dead, her reincarnation was still around and could corrupt the minds of his other children.

"So you chose this wench over me?!" Naraku threw Kagome against the wall full force. She hit the wall hard, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh no!" Chaud tried to help but Naraku used his tentacles to throw him threw a wall. From all the commotion, the other three children came from within the dining room. They saw their little sister frozen with fear and their brother covered in rubble.

"F-Father… What happened?"

"Your siblings decided they would rather have another family then to have the family they have now." Naraku pointed at the woman laying near another entranceway. The children stood in awe, they saw their father fighting a mere human. It was very painful to witness.

"Your… wrong…" Everyone turned to see Chaud getting up from within the rocks, and rubble. He was bruised and bloody but he was able to stand slightly.

"What's that?" Yashiro sneered at the barely recognizable boy.

"I said your wrong… Is it so bad that I want a mom that will love me, or to have a family that does more than fight others as well as their selves. No I want a life that I can enjoy and not have to worry about how strong I or anyone else is. I have what it takes to survive without this family. And I'll prove it to you." Chaud could barely breath and he was making huge demands. His siblings stood angrily waiting for their father to punish him. Shotaro's head was held low.

'A family that loves you no matter what.' Shotaro snapped out of his own little world just as Naraku hit Chaud through another wall. Faiza was still utter shock of what was happening.

"Daddy Stop! Leave him alone." Naraku swung around and knocked Faiza over the edge of the castle walls. He didn't even seem to care but his three other children were confused. Faiza did nothing, why'd he punish her. Naraku noticed that Faiza's screams never occurred. He walked over to the edge where he was met with a boot to the face. Naraku was sent flying through a couple of walls. There landed a strange looking demon, and he had Faiza clinging to his chest.

"It's alright now your safe." He placed her down and walked over to Kagome.

"Unnhh… Inu…tasiho? You followed me?"

"Yes I did." He placed a gentle hand on her face. She was passed out again. He picked her up within his arms and asked the children.

"Which one of you is Chaud?" Chaud appeared broken and bleeding to the dog demon.

"I am him. But you must bring Faiza along." He nodded and picked them up onto his back. He took of into the darkness leaving the three other children looking helpless and scared.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. 3 out of 5

-1Inuyasha continued running through the forest searching for any sign of Kagome or his father. He noticed that Kagome's scent was getting stronger as well as his fathers. But what really concerned him was the scent of Naraku with a mixture of Kikyo approaching. It must be the offspring of Kikyo and Naraku. Kagome had risked her life to save a life that wasn't worth saving.

"Were getting close. Kagome's scent is just up ahead." Just as Inuyasha jumped over the mountain, his father did as well.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha and Inutaisho landed on the ground beneath the trees.

"You should really pay attention to your senses my son. Your to reckless with them."

"Kagome! Is she alright?" Inuyasha ran over to her not noticing the two children that were hiding behind Inutaisho. Inuyasha held Kagome close to his chest.

"Wake up…"

"She's fine, I'm really worried about this young boy though." Inuyasha looked up at the badly injured Chaud. He was very small and look exactly like Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are you… Chaud?" The boy nodded and stepped forward so Inuyasha could get a full look at the child. Inuyasha could smell that the boy was in danger of dying if he didn't get help.

"I'm…Sorry…" Inuyasha looked at the boy in confusion.

"For what?"

"I tried to protect her, but Naraku was to strong. He knocked me through a couple of walls. But I got his attention away from her." Inuyasha smiled at the boy. He was just like Kagome. The Inuyasha smiled at him and the boy smiled back. Chaud signaled for the girl to approach.

"This is my sister, Faiza, she escaped Naraku's castle as well. Please don't make her go back there. He tried to kill her." Inuyasha nodded. If Kagome risked her life as well as her unborn child's, then she must know the children are pure enough to be saved from their demented father.

"Let's head back to the den… Together…." The children smiled and they were on their way to a new life with a new family.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was about 10 minutes after Inutaisho left Naraku unconscious. When he finally started to come to, his children were standing over him with bug eyes.

"Um… Father? Are you ok?" Naraku flew up to his feet looking around waiting for another attack.

"Where is Chaud and Faiza?" The children looked at each other and pushed Rachana up to her father.

"Well… um… Some demon that looked like a dog took them and that lady that looked like mother. They left about 10 minutes ago."

"What?! And you didn't go after them? What is wrong with you?" Naraku shoved his children aside and stomped to the throne room. Because of the huge holes he left in the floor as he walked, the children remained a reasonable distance from their angered father. Naraku sat down in his chair and placed his hand on his forehead. He needed to come up with an idea to get the children back from Inuyasha and his friends without them knowing about it.

"Rachana!"

"Yes father?"

"Go on a scouting mission. Find out where they are hiding and don't get caught. Use this mineral to hide your scent from those wolf and dog demons. Understand?"

"Yes Sir! I'll be back before the sun comes up." She bowed before her father and then left the room.

"Shotaro! Yashiro! Prepare for battle. You will fight your counterparts in the morning." The boys stood at attention as their father instructed them their duties for the days battle. Shotaro would find and kill Rin, and Yashiro would find, and seclude Ryou from the rest of the Wolf demon pack. That way there will be no interference from Koga or anyone else. Naraku walked to his balcony to over see his children training. If they weren't training hard enough then he would interfere. The boys were using techniques that Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Koga would only dream of being able to do. Naraku was proud that at least three of his children were perfectly evil. He would send himself , his army, and his children into the battlefield tomorrow, and they would be the victors.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Inuyasha carried Kagome to the wolf demon den and laid her down to rest. He then motion the two children to come. He sent Faiza to play with his and the other children and called Chaud to have his wounds properly treated. Inuyasha sat the boy down and used Kagome's medical herbs and slowly began patching him up. He pulled away from the pain of the treatment, but Inuyasha could tell he was scared of Inuyasha.

"Why are you scared of me?" The boy looked up. How could he tell that he was afraid of him.

"Um… You'd hate me if I told you that what Naraku had planned for all of the children." Inuyasha froze. Kikyo tried and failed to deliver Naraku's plan to them. He finished bandaging Chaud up and sat him alone in the corner.

"Tell me, what is Naraku planning? I promise that I wont hate you." Chaud nodded and looked around to see if anyone was listening in on the conversation.

"Each of us were born to kill one of the main enemies children. We were born and trained for that specific person. We each match the age of the person we are suppose to kill. Shotaro to Rin, Yashiro to Ryou, Rachana to Amaya, Faiza to Zakura, and I was suppose to kill Dieon." Inuyasha looked across the room at his son playing with his sister.

"Your good and so is Faiza, meaning that Dieon and Zakura are safe?"

"Yes"

"Meaning that my daughter is still in danger and she needs protection. As does Ryou. I'm not worried about Rin, she can handle herself well and Sesshoumaru won't let anything happen to her. What will happen if the children fail."

"We get two chances, the first is a warning, but if you fail the second time then Naraku will kill you on the spot. There's no where you can hide from him because he would track you down to the ends of the earth." Inuyasha looked over at Koga and nodded at him to approach. Chaud flinched when Koga arrived at his side.

"If Naraku tries anything than he's in for a world of pain." Inuyasha smiled at Koga's impressive comment. Chaud stood up.

"You don't understand. It has already begun, Naraku will stop at nothing to get me and my sister back from you." Chaud clenched his fist tightly until blood started to trickle down his arm. Inuyasha went to stand up but was beaten by someone.

"I won't let him take you, I promise." Kagome wrapped a handkerchief around his hand. Chaud eyes started to water and threw his arms around Kagome's waist. He was crying and Kagome didn't care he was still covered in blood. Inuyasha still had a few little things to discus with her about running off to rescue the children on her own and nearly getting herself and the baby killed. Huh? The Baby?! Inuyasha walked over to Ayame.

"How's the baby?" Ayame looked at him with a look of disbelief. She thought Inuyasha didn't want the child.

"Can't tell yet, there is just to much bruising around her back and abdominal area. We won't know if the baby is alive or dead or even alright from that attack. Sorry Inuyasha."

"It's alright Ayame, just let me know soon ok?"

"Sure." Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome and Chaud with many thoughts still buzzing through his mind. He wasn't sure what to expect from the following day. Naraku was in no way possible going to take back these or kill his children. HE would make sure that he would protect them.


	15. Message

**Authors Note: I do not own anything having to do with Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha.**

**To all my readers: Sorry I took so long in getting the next chapter up. I lost my muse and will to write or finish the story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Inuyasha looked around the premises and kept a vigil eye out for anything suspicious. Anything that could be remotely related to Naraku, he would look for.

"Inuyasha? Why don't you come down from there and sit with me?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and leapt down from his perch. They sat there for a while not knowing what to say to each other.

"Kagome?? Why did you run off to Naraku's castle knowing he wanted you dead? It was extremely foolish, I mean you could have gotten seriously injured, or you could have lost the baby, and I don' t want you to-" Inuyasha' perfectly prepared speech was cut off as Kagome gently placed her lips upon his. Inuyasha was reluctant at first to finish his speech but he soon changed his mind and leaned in to deepen the kiss. After a couple of minutes of nothing but sweet heaven, they separated.

"I'm glad that you were worried about me, but you forget about all the adventures we went on together. I mean I got into worse dangers than what Naraku did to me. I am still the priestess, the women, the partner that you had so many years ago." Inuyasha nodded and jumped back up onto the ledge his back towards Kagome. 'I guess he needs time to reflect the fact that I don't always need his protection.' Kagome turned and started for the cave.

"Kagome…?" Kagome turned to face Inuyasha's back.

"Um… Yes Inuyasha??" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome with a small smile.

"I love you." Kagome smiled and blushed.

"Not as much as I love you." Kagome turned and walked into the cave to join the children and the rest of the Demon Wolf Pack. 'Sleep Well my Dearest.'

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Rachana had been traveling for a while and she approached the wolf demon clan's den. She could see Inuyasha sitting above the cave with Koga resting right by the entrance to the cave. She decided that she knew the location and that was enough to tell her father so at least he wouldn't condemn her to punishment. She started on her way back towards the Dark Castle. Suddenly something hit her from behind.

"Do you really think that pathetic aroma could cover up scent. I smelled you at the castle remember? Your coming with me." Inutaisho grabbed the tiny child and lifted her by the neck. He then leapt up into the den. Inuyasha dropped from the ledge and awoke Koga. Everyone was startled by the loud thump that Inuyasha made upon his landing.

"Look who I found spying on us, and trying to return to Naraku. I think she was going to tell him where we were located." Inuyasha walked over and tied her hands behind her back.

"Who were you assigned to kill?" Rachana didn't say anything. She just looked at Faiza and Chaud. Inuyasha dug his claws into her shoulder.

"Ahh…. Please stop!!"

"Who?!"

"Amaya!…. I was trained and taught to kill Amaya. She's my mission but my mission was to report everyone's whereabouts." Tears were flowing down Rachana's face so Inuyasha let go. Blood stained her yellowish kimono. She stayed where she was and didn't move an inch. Chaud approached Rachana and placed his hand on her injured shoulder. Rachana flinched at his touch.

"Your lucky Rachana, Inuyasha stopped when you begged his, but you didn't stop when mother begged you." Inuyasha as well as everyone else flinched at Chaud's cold words. He got up and moved away from her into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha approached Rachana.

"I've got a message to tell you to give to Naraku." Inuyasha untied Rachana's bandages and held her out near the ledge.

"I want you to tell him that I'm coming for him, and if he wants to come to me, then I'll be waiting." Inuyasha swung his fist at Rachana, causing her to fall over the cliff and start running towards the Dark Castle. There was no way that Inuyasha was backing away.


	16. Author's Note!

Hey Everybody! Im back! Its been over a year since I last updated my "Wounds of Time" story. I lost the muse to write, but finally decided to finish the story. Im currently working on chapter 16 and it should be done in a couple of days. To all the people who have been keeping trak of the story, Im sorry it took me so long to gain the passion back. Keep a look out for chapter 16.

Sincerly Kowpoke0525


	17. Chapter 16: Meeting

**I do not own Inuyasha…. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi**

Rachana rushed through the trees at neck-breaking speeds. She had never felt so scared of anything in her short time of being alive. Of course she was frightened of her father, but she has never been afraid of any other being. She continued her journey until she reached the base of her fathers castle. She didn't want to tell her father that Inuyasha had basically bested her, and that "he" was coming for him.

"Father, I have returned."

"Well!" Naraku was obviously distressed and he was becoming more and more agitated by the second. Shotaro and Yashiro we standing next to their father waiting for Rachana's report.

"Well, um… I found where everybody was hiding. They are at the Wolf Demons den in the mountains."

"Excellent, we begin preparation immediately."

"Um f-father?" Naraku looked at Rachana sternly and waited for her final comment on the subject.

"Inuyasha… He threatened you. Said that he was going to come for you." Rachana waited for her father to explode into a frenzy. But he sat in his chair and stared at her. Out of the blue he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, I already intended on him coming to find me. And when he arrives, he will have to deal with me." He stood and walked out of the room leaving his children to ponder about how truly crazy their father was.

"Well I am going to head out. I got to go find me my target. Rin." Sho walked out of the room leaving his two siblings alone in the room.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKKIKIKIK

Kagome had never had to take care of four children at once. Not only did she have her two 7 year old twins, she now had two more 7 year olds. She was so excited about parenting two more children.

"Um Kagome?" Kagome looked over at Faiza who was sitting next to Amaya.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"What should I call you now that we are apart of your family?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a look of calmness. Inuyasha didn't know what to think about the question his arch enemies children was asking Kagome.

"You can call me whatever you see fit, but just know that from now on I will protect you and love you for the rest of eternity." Faiza looked at Kagome confusingly. She had never been told by her father that she was loved and protected. She was merely a weapon of destruction and hate. Faiza stood and walked over to where Kagome was sitting and crawled onto her lap. Inuyasha was stunned by the affection that the child was giving Kagome, as if she were her actual child.

"Inuyasha." Koga motioned for Inuyasha to follow him outside.

"What is it Koga?"

"Do you think it was wise to allow that child to escape? I mean she was trained to kill your daughter after all." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand where you are coming from, but I want Naraku to understand that I am not backing down, and I will not allow him to lay one single finger on my children." Inuyasha clenched his fist as he spoke. Koga could see that Inuyasha wasn't the same Half-demon he knew 8 years ago. He had changed, grown up, and become more responsible.

"Well if you say so." Koga turned an walked back into the den leaving Inuyasha alone on the Cliffside.

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am leaving to go hunting in the woods. Be back in a few hours." Sesshoumaru watched as Rin ran into the darkness with only her weapons over her shoulders.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is it wise to allow Rin to go off on her own?" Jaken looked towards his master waiting for a response.

"She will be fine, I have trained her well." Jaken nodded in agreement with his master. Rin ran until she reached an open area near a waterfall. There she decided it would ok to take a quick dip into the spring to cool herself off. She stripped down completely and eased herself into the chilling water. She made her way over to where the waterfall crashed down onto the rocks and made her way behind the tower of crystal clear water.

"This feels so nice, I wish I could sneak out everyday to come here." Rin ran her hands through her hair and down her body. She had been in the water only a few minutes when she heard a splashing sound, as if someone had fallen into the water. Rin sat completely still and waited to see if whoever was there would leave. After about 10 minutes of hearing absolutely nothing, Rin made her way to the outside of the waterfall. She found her clothes and went to reach for her weapons when someone grabbed her wrist. Rin turned around to find a boy, about the same age as her.

"You really shouldn't have left the safety of your master." Rin brought her other hand around to knock her attacker away, only to have that wrist grabbed.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?!?" The attacked pushed Rin up against a tree and leaned in close to her.

"My name is Shotaro, Sho for short. And I, am Naraku's oldest child." Rin eyes grew large and she knew she need to get away from him and warn her lord.

"You know, I was trained to kill you, But now that I have finally met you, I find you rather stunning." Rin looked at Sho with an astonished look.

"And the fact that I have you this close to me with no clothing, I am having this weird feeling of attractiveness towards you." Rin blushed at his comment, managed to twist her wrist free from his grasp. She grabbed her weapon and sliced through his shirt revealing his pale skin. Shotaro leapt onto the tree branch above her head.

"Man you are a feisty one." Sho leapt down and knocked her weapon from her hand then pinning her to the ground.

"Ack!" She hit the ground hard, and was amazed at him holding her down on top of her. His strength was amazing, she couldn't move an inch.

"Don't worry I decided not to kill you." Rin didn't understand why he was going against Naraku's orders.

"W-Why?"

"I don't really know, there is just something about you." Shotaro stood up and grabbed her clothing from the ground ad tossed it towards Rin who was still lying on the ground. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see her Lord Sesshoumaru standing behind Shotaro.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru?!?!?" A feeling of pure hatred coursed through his entire body, and Sesshoumaru started to transform.


	18. Chapter 17: The Power to Heal

**I do not own Inuyasha... All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

Shotaro stood unmoving while Rin could only watch in terror as Sesshoumaru transformed into his demon form. She had seen him transform numerous times but it always left her feeling uneasy and frightened, even though she knew that her Lord would never lay a hand on her. Without turning Shotaro began to speak as if he stood a chance against Sesshoumaru.

"Well if it isn't the great Lord Sesshoumaru... My father could never understand why you would keep a mere human girl close to your side." Shotaro's gaze turned to the trembling Rin, who was still slightly unclothed from her bath, flinched as his eyes fell upon her.

"Now I can understand your reasoning." With those words Sesshoumaru charged at full force wit no intention of going easy on Shotaro. With as much force as possible the dog demon crashed his massive paw into the place where Sho was last standing. Clouds of dust and rubble flew everywhere showing that he meant business. Rin looked around searching for this mysterious boy that was Naruku's oldest son. He was her enemy and yet he didn't kill her when he had the chance.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru glanced in the direction of Rin's tiny voice as Shotaro launched a counter attack. The force of the assault caused the Dog Demon to smash into the cliffside. Catching his breath Sesshoumaru turned towards Rin just in time to see Shotaro charging towards her with incredible speed. He roared and made his way towards the boy to stop his mission. Little to his knowledge the entire mountain side was coming down stopping him in his tracks. He watched as the area where Rin was standing was engulfed in trees and rocks. Without thinking the Dog demon began to frantically dig and move the object that seperated him from his little Rin. Seconds turned into minutes and Sesshoumaru had yet to find Rin. Her scent was being blocked by the debris that encased her form so he was unable to detect exactly where she was buried. His breath hitched when he thought that she might have died and his panic cause him to search even faster. After removing a large boulder his nostrils were meant with the smell of blood, her blood. He removed the remaining layer to find Rin's small frame being covered by that of Shotaro's. Naraku's child had shielded her? Why? He didn't care why but all he knew was that she was hurt. Carefully he lifted the children fro the whole and placed them next to what remained of the waterfall's pool.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru carefully cradled her pale cheeks in his hand and assessed her injuries. It was obvious that she has a head injury, but he couldn't tell what other internal wounds she may had. He took off his outer jacket and covered her partially naked body to keep her warm and used her shredded kimono to clean up the blood that fell across her face.

"Come on now open you eyes... please." Sesshoumaru was beginning to fear the worse when he felt the boy behind him start to stir. With incredible reflexes, Sesshoumaru seized Sho by the neck and slammed him againest one of the remaining trees.

"Ahh! Ow!" Shotaro's eyes shot open in surprise and stared into the cold, dark eyes of the Demon who held him captive.

"W-wait don't kill me, at least not yet." Sesshoumaru's grip tightened around his neck and dug his claws into his flesh.

"Give me one good reason why I should tear your windpipe from the rest of your pathetic body." Shotaro held onto Sesshoumaru's hands trying to loosen the iron grip that he held on his throat.

"B-Be..cause... I can... s...sa..ve.. h-her..." Shotaro's eyes closed in pain as Sesshoumaru grip remained the same.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru loosened his grip only enough so Shotaro could inhale to speak.

"My mother was Kikyo, and she bestowed each of us with a secret power that our father doesn't know about. The power she gave me unfortunately was the gift of healing. Frankly I thought it was useless for me since i would never use it unless it was on myself, but I have it none the less. I'll save her, then you can kill me."

"Why save her if she was the one you were suppose to kill?" Shotaro shifted his eyes towards Rin's lifeless body and then back at Sesshoumaru, who's expression remained cold and angry.

"She wasn't how my father told me, she was different and I don't see a reason why she deserved to die other than she was important to about the look in her eyes, she didn't judge me once she knew who I was. Im not important to my father so either you kill me for killing her or he kills me for not. Either way I'm disposable and replaceable." Sesshoumaru lowered Sho to the ground and released his neck. Blood flowed freely from the claw marks that surrounded his throat. Slowly he made his way to Rin and kneeled down next to her with his hand in clear view where Seshoumaru could see.

"I haven't healed anyone before so it's gonna take me a while to get it right." Sesshoumaru's eyes pierced through Shotaro's back and caused the boy to shiver. Gently he placed his hands on on her chest and started to force all of his energy into the girl. It took and matter of minutes before Rin finally opened her eyes. It didn't take as long as Sho thought but at least he was able to actually use the ability he was given. Rin sat up to meet Sho's eyes as well has the look of relief on her Lord's face.

"My Lo-?" Before she could finish her statement, Sho collapsed onto her lap. Blood rushed from his mouth and nose and he struggled to breath. Sesshoumaru turned and started to make his way back when he called for Rin to follow. Rin didn't move from her spot as she cradled the weakening Shotaro.

"We can't leave him my Lord... He saved me from most of the debris." Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and turned to face th young human. They stared at each other for what seemed like an enternity until the Dog demon finally sighed the swiftly lifted the limp boy and carried him back to their home.

Inuyasha entered the wolf demon den to find that most of the members had fallen asleep. He hadn't realized that it was as late as it was. Ayame was tucking in her children with Koga as he walked by to where Kagome and his children were laying. Dieon, Amaya, and Faiza were all snuggled together on the straw bed with Kagome watching over them quietly.

"Where's Chaud?" Kagome turned to meet Inuyasha's gaze and turn in the direction of another entrance.

"He woke up in a haste and said he had to go to the bathroom. But that was about 10 minutes ago, I'll go check on him." Inuyasha raised his hand towards Kagome.

"No I'll go, you try to get to sleep. It's been a rough day and you need to try to take it easy. Please if not for me, then for the kids." Kagome looked at the 3 sleeping children behind her and felt a gentle touch on her stomach. She turned to meet Inuyasha's sad eyes.

"You think the babies okay?" Kagome smiled and put her hand on top of Inuyasha's.

"Can't tell yet but I know that everything will work out for the best cause we are all together now." She kissed him sweetly then set herself down onto the straw as slowly as she could so the pain wouldn't increase. Inuyasha smiled and stood to make his way to where Chaud and walked to. Upon reaching the exit, he found the boy looking up at the moon.

"It's getting kind of cold out here maybe you should come back inside with everyone else." Chaud looked back at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chaud quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up to face Inuyasha.

"N-Nothing! I'm okay now so let's go in." Chaud tried to walk past but was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing his arm and pulling Chaud in front of him.

"You don't have to be strong when there's no one around." Chaud's eyes started to water and he hugged Inuyasha around the waist sobbing softly into Inuyasha's clothing.

"I keep hearing Naraku's voice... Every time I close my eye's and can see him, hear him telling me to fulfill my purpose... I don't want to hurt anyone. I just wanna be normal and happy!" Chaud was crying heavily now. Inuaysha knelt down in front of the child and scooped him up into his arms.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Chaud. Naraku can't get you hear and you don't have to do what you don't want to do. It's gonna be alright, I promise." Inuyasha rubbed Chaud's back as the boy sqeezed him tightly around his shoulders. After a few minutes, Chaud's sobs slowed and were replaced by quiet and even breathing coming from the small boy. Inuyasha walked back into the den carrying Chaud tightly in him arms. Kagome had already fallen asleep and the three children were toppled on top of each other trying to keep warm. Inuyasha laid Chaud down next to Amaya and untangled the his precious treasures. Taking off his Clothe of the Fire Rat he laid it across the four children and proceeded to lay behind Chaud. He looked down and Chaud and swept his gaze across each of the children follwed by Kagome. He would make Naraku pay and finally end his reign of terror once and for all.

"I will protect my family."


End file.
